Justice Never Rests
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: AU. First in the "California Justice" series. The rape and murder of Bella Goth brings Benson and Stabler into the crime-filled world of the Sims 2. They want to find the criminals, but will they find love as well? E/O! Complete-please review!
1. The Goodbye Detective

**A/N: This story is a crossover of the computer game The Sims 2 and Law and Order: SVU. I took the original plot of The Sims and made it more realistic and SVU-like (By realistic I mean, no aliens or pregnant dudes, sorry people). If you have played The Sims 2 then you will recognize some of the characters. I used mostly characters from Pleasantview and Strangetown, but some people from Veronaville will be in it as well. And they all live in a California town called Caportane. However, the characters are a little different than the original game ^-^ And I changed the name of a couple Strangetown sims (Loki Beaker=Kevin Wilson and Nervous Subject=Peter Wilson). Plus some of the Sims are not in this. Sorry if you liked them, but it needs to be like SVU so shut up :D Hahaha jk. Oh and iJustine shows up as well. Please review! For the version with pictures visit my blog (sims2fictionbabe dot wordpress dot com). **

**Plot: After the dead body of Bella Goth is found in internet superstar iJustine's house, SVU detectives Benson and Stabler are called to California to help solve the crime. But not everything is how it seems in the seemingly idyllic town of Caportane. Not only will the two detectives find serial killers, mad scientists, rapists, drama, backstabbing detectives, bribery, extortion, and dysfunctional families, they may find love as well. **

**Spoilers for: Undercover, Trials, ect. **

* * *

**iJustine's House**

"Sooo…this is my new house!" Justine "iJustine" Ezarik said excitedly, aiming her camera inside her house. "Yeah, it's pretty small for a house, but it's my own house!!! Ooh, what's this?" She walked inside.

"This is a big closet! I could keep like, all my filming equipment in here! Let's look inside!" Justine opened the door.

"AAAAH!" she screamed, dropping her camera on the floor. She shakily reached for her iPhone.

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"There's a dead body in my house!"

*****

"God! I'm coming, okay?" Circe Beaker shouted at the door. It was probably the Jehovah's Witnesses. Or the FBI (she'd been there before). Instead, it was Kathryn. Her sister.

"Kathryn," she snapped, blocking the door. "Nice to see you."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "I can tell. Nice to see you too."

"You could have called me," Circe said.

"I did. Four times," Kathryn reminded her. "And I emailed you."

"Really? I didn't notice." In reality, Circe was purposefully ignoring Kathryn. Kathryn had two main goals in life: to become the number one ranked family lawyer in America and to make everyone miserable. "Well, I called." Kathryn narrowed her eyes.

"So why are you here?" she demanded.

"If you MUST know, Mom sent me. She saw the article, Circe. Everyone did."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Circe insisted. "And it WON'T be."

"The police could get involved," Kathryn pointed out.

"Please. If they wanted to, they would have already. Besides, Nate Benson's full of lies." She was referring to the infamous late-night news reporter.

"Really? Well, you seem like someone worth running a background check on," Kathryn insisted.

"Excuse me?" Circe said.

"For starters, this adopted daughter you supposedly have doesn't go to school. She's never seen outside. Or inside, for that matter. Secondly, all these supposed 'miracle drugs' you came up with never got past the FDA." She raised her voice. "Why is Nate Benson always writing articles about you? If you have nothing to hide, then at least act like it."

Circe smirked. "You sure you're not a prosecutor?"

"You know, I'm all for lasseiz-faire. But once the law is involved, I've gotta step in. And it's not just me. Sorry, hun, but everybody notices."

"I'm definitely not experimenting on Cassidy, if that's what you're implying."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow. "You said it, not me."

Circe sighed. "Look, if you want money, fine. Anything else, you can leave."

Kathryn glared at her before stomping down the patio. Her iPhone chirped obnoxiously, startling her.

"This is Kathryn Beaker, how may I assist you in your legal matters?" Kathryn answered precisely.

"This is ADA Cabot from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Since you are one of the top-ranked family lawyers in the US, I was wondering if I could get your advice on a case," the ADA said.

"Alex?" Kathryn asked in astonishment. "I remember you from Harvard! How have you been?"

Alexandra laughed. "Good, I'm still working for the SVU, kicking ass and taking names."

"Me too. I'm in California right now on family business, but it's good to hear from you. When should we meet?" Kathryn asked as she stepped into the cab.

"Anytime next week would be good. Make sure everything's cool with your family, though-what, Elliot?" she asked. "Ah, shit. Gotta go. I'll call you back."

The line went dead.

*****

Alexandra Cabot hung up the phone and joined the rest of the Special Victims Unit in the 1-6 Precinct.

"A girl in California finds a dead body in her new house," Captain Don Cragen announced.

"Any ID on the vic?" Detective Elliot Stabler asked.

Cragen laid out the crime scene pictures, courtesy of the Caportane, California police. "Bella Goth. Age 45, raped and beaten to death."

"She probably fought back. Perp wanted to keep her quiet, so he beat her up," Detective Olivia Benson guessed.

"Caportane ME says she was raped before she was beaten," Cragen said.

"Wait, why are we getting involved in this case? It's out of our jurisdiction," ADA Cabot reminded them.

"Police found an envelope addressed to her from New York. The return address was markered out," Cragen told the squad. "Damn Californians can't handle anything on their own and called us in. That means that I put Elliot and Olivia on the next flight out, in three hours." He handed the two detectives plane tickets.

"Today?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, today. Now if I were you, I'd get packing."

"Well, Liv, guess we're going to California," Elliot sighed. He looked at the plane ticket. "I get the window seat."

"Screw you," Olivia joked. "Don't forget your bathing suit."

"California, here we come," Elliot said.

Yay?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was short. I wanted to get to the Cassandra Goth part ;-) So what do you guys think? There WILL be E/O I promise. Just wait and see! PLEASEPLEASE review. And stay tuned!**


	2. All About my Grandmother

**A/N: So, here's chapter 2 of Justice Never Rests. If you want pictures please go to my blog (sims2fictionbabe dot wordpress dot com). Please note that it's called Whatever It Takes there. I couldn't decide on a name :p Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**The Goth House**

Ninteen-year-old Cassandra Goth rolled her eyes in contempt as her father, Mortimer, and his well-endowed fiancée Dina Caliente fondled each other. Dina was the notorious fitness queen of cable TV and the owner of Caliente Fitness-SO YOU CAN LOOK HOT, TOO! Please.

"Aren't you happy, honeybear?" Mortimer asked her.

No, she was not. Her mother had dissapeared just a few months ago, and her dad had already found himself a replacement who was only 6 years older than her. Now, they were getting married. Can you say, FML?

"I'm fine," Cassie said stiffly. "Look, Dad, I'm gonna be late to class. Can I go now?"

"Fine," he said dejectedly.

"Drive safely, dear!" Dina said, sugary sweet. But of course Cassandra caught her evil glare. Dina hated her. Plain and simple. Mortimer was constantly trying to get the two of them to get along, and be friends. Cassandra had actually made an effort, consenting to shopping trips and brunch with the woman. But Cassandra had grown tired of Dina nitpicking at her clothes, friends, ect, and all her glares.

Cassandra waved goodbye, then got into her car to drive to film school at UCLA, just twenty minutes away.

Filmmaking was her passion. Through her movies, she expressed how she was feeling. When her mother dissapeared, she started filming everyone around her. It helped her get through all her tough times. Film school had introduced her to Juliette Capp, her best friend. Juliette and Cassandra were opposites in every way, but mostly about love. Juliette was a hopeless romantic, and Cassie had never had a boyfriend. Juliette was madly in love with Romeo Monty, a boy from Cancun. The only problem was, the Capps were strict Catholics and unlike liberal Juliette, dissaproved of any and all interracial relationships. Their relationship had definitely strained Juliette's relationship with her parents.

"Yo, hoe, let me in!" Juliette shouted, laughing and banging on the passenger door. Cassandra unlocked the door an laughed too, because that was what normal people did. After a week at home on break, Cassandra was glad to be going back to school. At college, there were no dysfunctional families or missing mothers. Just work, friends, and parties. It was much more simple.

"How was your Thanksgiving?" Juliette asked

"Eh." Cassandra shrugged. "My dad and his new trophy wife to be made out the whole time. What about you?"

"Well, my grandmother called me a heathen and said I was going to hell. Awesome!" She rolled her eyes. "Okay, so we both had shitty Thanksgivings, so let's be glad it's over." Cassandra giggled and put on the radio.

"We should go to the beach this weekend," she suggested, looking out at the ocean.

"Totally," Juliette agreed. "I've been studying for midterms like crazy. I need to do something fun."

And I need to keep my mind off my mother, Cassandra thought.

**Crime Scene**

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler pushed their way through the crowd at Justine Ezarik's house.

"Where's the vic?" Elliot asked one of the deputees. He pointed inside. The two detectives put on rubber gloves and bent down to look at the body. She wore a red dress which had gotten ripped.

Olivia felt a pang of sadness. Bella was probably someone's wife. She probably had kids and a good job. Now it was all gone. Olivia had lost her own mother a few years ago. Her mother was raped as well. She felt sorry for Bella, her husband, kids, friends, anyone else important to her. Not her attacker though. She vowed to hunt that son of a bitch down and kick his ass.

"You can call me Olivia, honey," Olivia said kindly. "How did you know the victim?"

"Well my friend Cassandra Goth-well she used to be my friend-Bella was her mom," Ophelia stuttered. "She dissapeared a few months ago. And I might know who helped kill her."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "Honey, why don't you come to the precinct with us and we can talk about it?" Olivia asked softly.

Ophelia shook her head. "No, no, no, I can't. She'll get mad."

"Who will?" Olivia asked.

"My grandmother. My mother died too. When I was a baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Olivia said. God, what was with this town? "You can call you grandmother from the precinct."

"You don't understand!" Ophelia shouted. "I'm- I'm not allowed to tell anyone what she does!! Or else…she'll kill me too!"

Olivia put her arm around the poor girl. "Call ACS," she told Elliot. "Come on, honey. I'm going to take you somewhere safe. What's your grandmother's name?"

"Olive Specter," Ophelia sniffed.

Olivia wrote it down. "Come on, Ophelia.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked the plot twists ^-^ DOINK DOINK! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Never Been Arrested

**A/N: *Sigh* I am on a roll here. :D Just some pointers...Nate Benson (the reporter) is Olivia's cousin...but Liv doesn't officially mention him until Chapter 5. Oh and Circe Beaker is the mad scientist-doctor Sim from Strangetown. :P Remember to review...but no flames please!**

**

* * *

**

**Caportane Police Station**

"I demand to see my granddaughter!" Olive Specter's angry voice echoed throughout the precinct.

"Ma'am, you can't see her at this time," Elliot Stabler explained.

"What lies has that bitch been telling you? I have every right to see her!" Olive shouted. She stomped towards where Olivia and Ophelia were talking.

"Ma'am, please leave," Elliot Stabler ordered, placing his hand on his gun. Olivia walked into the lobby, with Ophelia practically hanging on her legs. Before Olivia could stop her, Olive grabbed Ophelia and smacked her.

Instantly, Olivia Benson flashed back to her own unpleasant childhood. Her mother had hit her too. Serena Benson was an alcoholic as well. She suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline and shoved the old bat against the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Touch her. Again," she snarled, cuffing her. "Olive Specter, you're under arrest for assault and conspiracy to murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

*****

"Nate? You have a visitor," Nate Benson's secretary announced. He took a swig of coffee from his CNN mug. "Allright," he said. "Send 'em in." Nate, as well as his parter Shannen Theroux, were known for hearing everyone's point of view. They were also known for not giving a shit what the other person thought and spilling the beans anyway.

"What the hell is this?!" Circe Beaker shouted, waving the infamous article about herself in the air.

Patrice the secretary poked her head in nosily.

"Circe. What a pleasant surprise," he said, calmly. "Why don't you have a seat. Patrice will get you some coffee." Patrice nodded and walked away.

*****

March 28, 1999

Nate Benson sat alone at the bar. "Another gin and tonic, please," he asked.

"Hi," Circe Beaker said, sliding in next to him. Circe was a redhead medical student at USC. Nate was already working for the L.A Herald.

"Oh. Hey there," he greeted her. They weren't exactly friends, but they ran in the same circles, so to speak. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Circe said. "I have finals this week. Whoo!" Nate snickered.

"I told ya, skip that whole grad school bullshit and just get a job like me," Nate joked. "Plus, I might just be a clerk now but hopefully I'll be an editor one day."

Circe rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to prove to my mom I'm a worthwhile human being. If I don't, like, find a cure to some horrible disease or something, she'll basically think I'm completely useless."

"What's your mom's name again?" Nate asked.

"Sarah Salamis. Like the Greek island."

"What is with your family and Greek mythology?" Nate laughed. "I mean your name is Circe and your mom's last name is Salamis. What's next, do you have a brother named Hercules?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Circe joked. "You mean my family's names aren't up to your standards, Mr. Fancypants Journalist?"

Nate doubled over laughing. "Guess what my dog's name is," Circe whispered. "Zeus!" They both cracked up.

"No way." Nate grinned.

Circe nodded. "Yes way. He's my sister's."

"And your last name is Beaker," Nate continued. "That'll be funny when you're a doctor. Dr. Beaker, pass me that beaker."

"Wow. I fail at life," Circe joked. She kicked her Gucci heels against the bar.

"Hey, can I have a cosmo?" she yelled. The bartender nodded once and got to work.

*****  
**PRESENT DAY**

"Look, Circe, you can't just show up at my office without an appointment," Nate snapped. "I'm a very busy man, you know. You need to call in advance."

"I sent you several emails asking you not to write anymore articles about me. I even wrote on your Facebook wall."

Nate made a mental note to delete the comments. "I understand your frustration. But as a journalist, I have a responsibility to the American people to inform them. I have to be fair."

"You said I experimented on my adopted daughter against her will. Does that sound fair to you?" Circe snapped.

"We recieved several tips confirming that rumor," Nate explained. "Bottom line: I'm not gonna not print something because it hurts the other person's feelings. Maybe you shouldn't act so suspicious if you don't want people to turn you in." Nate smirked. Circe just stared at him.

"You know, I thought we had something," she snapped.

"That ship sailed ten years ago," Nate reminded her. Patrice walked into the room.

"Would you like some coffee-"

"No," Circe snapped. "I'm on my way out."

**TRIAL PART 56**

**PEOPLE V. OLIVE SPECTER**

"Docket number one-two-five-eight-nine," the bailiff called. "People v. Olive Specter. One count conspiracy to murder, one count assault, and one count making criminal threats."

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Atkinson asked.

"Not Guilty, your honor," Mary-Sue Pleasant, Olive's lawyer, said.

"People on bail?"

"The people request remand, your honor," ADA Cabot said. "The defendant is under suspicion for the murder and rape of Bella Goth. Who knows who could be next?"

"Your honor, the defendant has strong ties to the Greater Los Angeles/Caportane community," Mary-Sue said. "She is also very elderly. I doubt she has a reason to leave."

"If she's released, she has every reason to target our detectives, or her granddaughter, Ophelia Nigmos," Cabot insisted.

"Say no more," the judge said, banging her gavel. "Defendant is remanded until trial. Court will reconvene next week."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!! I love ending with cliff hangers XD What do you guys think of the Law and Order-ized Sims? Olive is in deep doo doo by the looks of it…and Circe Beaker is heading there herself. Who is Olive working with? Could Dina Caliente have evil intentions? What happened ten years ago between Nate and Circe? Stay tuned bitches **


	4. The Wrath of Don

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here :D This chapter has spoilers for Undercover and the Goth homicide investigation continues. :D Read review and be safe :D**

* * *

**April 17, 2008**

"Need a ride?" Elliot Stabler asked Olivia Benson.

Olivia shook her head. "No thanks." She put the picture of Lowell Harris, the corrections officer who almost raped her while she was working undercover, in a folder.

Elliot bit his lip. "What happened in the basement?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed. "I'm fine, El." She wasn't. Since she got back from Sealview, she didn't feel anything. Just emptiness and a deep ache inside of her [**A/N: that's what she said ;-)**]. She was still in shock by what had happened to her. She was Detective Benson, after all. She wasn't a victim. She couldn't be. Her job was to protect the victims. That was all she had been doing-her job. And she completed the assignment. Lowell Harris had raped Ashley Tyler, Risa Tyler's mother. She should've felt vindicated-another psychopath caught.

But she didn't.

*****

**PRESENT DAY**

"How could she be dead?" Cassandra Goth wailed. "She was so happy!"

"It's okay, honey," Mortimer assured her.

"She was MY MOM! You can replace her. I can't!"

"Excuse me?" Dina said sharply.

Olivia took a deep breath and decided to stay out of it. "Who did she have a problem with? Like, did she have any enemies? Work rivals? Did you notice anything suspicious?"

"She was very well-liked," Mortimer told the detective. "Nobody really had a problem with her…except Olive Specter. She was always lurking around, but she's just old and crazy."

Liv wrote that down. "We actually arrested her earlier this week," she explained.

Cassandra remembered something. "Actually, for the few nights before she got kidnapped, Don Lothario was walking around our property. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but…" her voice trailed off.

"Who's Don Lothario?" Olivia asked. She noticed Dina stiffened and dug her nails into Mortimer's back.

Jessica Garrett, a Caportane Homicide detective, sighed. "Omigod. I could write a book on that guy, and not in a nice way. He's the town creep and a suspected rapist."

Mortimer gasped. "I'll kill him."

"No need to stress on it, Morty," Dina snapped, glaring at the detectives.

Olivia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. There was definitely something suspicious about Ms. Caliente. Why was she so tense? And who would try to snatch up a widower a few months after his wife's disappearance?

Samantha Andrews, another detective, walked in. "Yeah. We've investigated him five times," she interjected. "He's my worst enemy. Well, my second worst."

"This'll be the sixth," Olivia Benson.

"Who's your worst enemy?" Jessica asked Sam.

"Circe Beaker," Sam rolled her eyes.

"That whore," Jessica snapped. "I've hated her since sophomore year. What a bitch. She's so obnoxious."

"Who?!" Olivia asked. Wasn't Circe that goddess from the Odyssey who turned people into pigs? Olivia had never really paid attention in history.

"She's this creepy scientist that nobody likes, but of course we all put up with her because we all used to hang out with her-well, except me. We had a huge fight because she slept with my boyfriend. We've tried to arrest her, but we can't get a warrant because there's no hard evidence," Jess explained. "Anyway, her mom ran for VP in '88, so everyone looks the other way.

"Evidence of what?"

"Well, we all think she experiments on her daughter, Cassidy. Like drugs and stuff. But all we have are anonymous tips," Sam continued.

"Besides the felonies, she's a total whore," Jess added. "And she was married once to Kevin Wilson, but he couldn't stand her so they got divorced. It's kind of sad actually. She was abused by her mother, but she was a senator so they looked the other way. Plus, her dad was arrested for scamming people when she was 14. And when she was 15, she got sent to live with her aunt in New York because her mom didn't want her around. She didn't even do anything. Oh well. I still hate her."

Olivia's head was spinning. What was wrong with this town? Everyone was either a victim, a perpetrator, or both.

"Come on, Morty," Dina ordered. "Let's go get lunch. Cassandra, you can come along if you want."

Dina's obnoxiously whiny voice made Olivia shudder.

"Actually, I'm going to talk to the detectives," Cassandra said.

"Aw, come on, honeybear, it will be like the old days," Mortimer insisted.

Cassandra stood firm and shook her head. "She was only your wife, but she was my MOTHER," she snapped. "I have to do this." Mortimer looked hurt. "Suit yourself," he said and walked away with his fiancé.

"My mom got remarried too," Jess said softly. "It's tough. I know. She's a cougar too, if it makes you feel better. Let me put it this way: she likes the kind of guys I think are hot." Cassandra giggled.

"Dina's not just a bitch. She's creepy," Cassandra said.

"How so?" Olivia asked.

"She has a gun in her purse. I saw it once. And it's not like this is Long Beach. Caportane's pretty safe. Also, once I heard her talking on the phone once. It sounded like she was talking about Bella being 'out of the picture.'"

Jess and Olivia looked at each other.

"Guys! I got a DNA result for the rape kit!" Dr. Lazlo Curious, the forensic scientist, shouted.

"Who?" Jess asked.

"Don Lothario," Lazlo said. "I think we all remember him."

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Jess muttered. "It figures."

"I'll tell Cabot. Once they get a warrant, you and El can go pick him up," Olivia said to Jess.

She nodded. "Alright."

*****

Jessica and Detective Elliot Stabler knocked on Don Lothario's door. "Police! Open up!" Jess demanded angrily. Don opened the door and grinned lasciviously at Jess's boobs.

"Look who's back," he grinned. Jessica and Don sort of had a history. The two had dated briefly in seventh grade...if you call Don trying to stick his hands up Jess's dress at the semiformal "dating." He was hot, admittedly, but it didn't make up for his creepiness. He had always evaded the police at the last minute. But not this time.

Det. Garrett pulled out her handcuffs, wiping the smirk off Don's face. Huh. She had expected some sort of comment like "It's okay, I like kinky stuff."

"Don Lothario, you're under arrest for the rape and murder of Bella Goth," she snapped.

She handed the suspect to Elliot, who read him his rights and shoved him inside the sedan.

* * *

**A/N: How was that?? Be honest. Please. Don Lothario (the man-whore from Pleasantview) always creeped me out so I thought he would be a perfect rapist. And I decided to make Circe Beaker have an abusive family because I figured something terrible must have happened to her. Nobody is born a psycho whore…well except Lowell Harris from the SVU episode "Undercover" but that's another topic altogether. And I know there was no lOvE between Elliot and Olivia…but seriously…keep reading. And REVIEW!!!!**


	5. The Age of Presumed Innocence

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here at last :D Please review && win a free iPhone!!! Teehee. JKJKJKJK :D Enjoyyyy **

**

* * *

**

**Arraignment**

**People of California v. Don Lothario**

"Docket number six-zero-three-one-four! People of the state of California v. Donald Lothario!" the bailiff shouted. He looked at Don's, normally smirking, solemn face and chuckled. In his twenty five years working for the court, he had plenty of experience with the dregs of humanity. But the rapists amused him the most. It was pretty funny seeing guys who thought they were the shit get taken down by the prosecutors.

"How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty," Don snapped.

"People on bail?"

"The people request one million dollars, your honor," Alex Cabot said. "The defendant is a high flight risk, has few ties to the community and is the suspect in a vicious crime."

"What?" Don yelled. "That's insane! I can't afford that!"

Judge Bob Hansen banged his gavel. "Sit down, Mr. Lothario, or I'll charge you with contempt!"

A loud knock at the courtroom door got everyone's attention. The bailiff opened the door.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Judge Hansen demanded.

A tall redhead woman walked in. "Your honor, I'd like to present some last-minute evidence relevant to this case."

Bob raised his eyebrow. "And you are...?"

"Attorney Kathryn Beaker, your honor. Boston federal court, family division."

"Ms. Beaker, I don't care where you work, you're out of order. So unless you have something meaningful to say, get out of here," he snapped angrily.

"As much as you don't want to believe me, I actually have something relevant," Kathryn insisted.

"Well, then say it! We're burning daylight here."

"Yes. Well, I have testimony from Kristen Loste stating Don Lothario sexually assaulted her at the Fizenberg fundraiser last month. She says if Erin Wilson hadn't heard her scream, she would've been raped."

Olivia started to get dizzy. Oh, no. It had been over a year since her last flashback. She was supposed to be over it...but she wasn't. As much as she tried to push it out of her head, the memory of that horrible day in the basement at Sealview came back to her.

*****

"Help! Help me!" Olivia screamed desperately. She screamed for someone, anyone. If she didn't get out of the basement, Lowell Harris would rape her.

Suddenly, Fin Tutuola, who was working undercover as a guard, appeared at the door. "Let her go now!" he ordered.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Police! Move away from her! Move away!" Fin yelled.

"She was trying to escape!" Harris insisted.

"And you had to drop your pants to stop her."

*****

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot whispered. He nudged Olivia, bringing her back to reality.

Olivia snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh...yeah."

"You looked out of it for a moment."

"I'm fine, El," she repeated. How many times had she said those words?"

Judge Hansen studied the document intently. "Alright," he sighed finally. "I'll allow this to be used as evidence. But Ms. Beaker? I don't want any funny business in my court. You understand me?" He glared at Kathryn over the tips of his bifocals.

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. Bail is set at one million dollars. We're adjourned." Bob banged his gavel five times, dismissing the court.

"Elliot Stabler!" Kathryn Beaker exclaimed.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Elliot demanded. He was a little pissed that this woman he didn't even know had just waltzed into court and taken over everything.

"Kathryn Beaker. I'm ADA Cabot's friend from law school," Kathryn introduced. "Alex told me so much about you! It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Beaker...where had he heard that name before? Oh well.

"Well, nice to meet you too," Elliot said. "But you know, you can't just walk into court and have everything your way. This isn't Burger King."

"I'm sorry, I thought I helped put a rapist in jail," Kathryn snapped. "You should be thanking me."

"We do things a little differently in the SVU."

"El, it's fine," Olivia insisted.

"Well, I don't know who you're working for, but we're both working for justice here," Kathryn insisted. "So if you've got a problem with that..." She shrugged.

"What I have a problem with is hotshot lawyers thinking they run the show," he said. "I'm not letting you walk all over our case."

"What did you just call me?" Kathryn demanded.

"Nothing," Liv said. "Sorry." She dragged Elliot out of the courtroom.

"What the hell are you doing? We need all the help we can get!"

"We don't needanother Kim Greyleck," he said, referring to their old bitchy ADA.

"Look, El, this isn't about your personal vendetta. This is about getting justice for Bella Goth's family, alright?" Olivia reminded him. "I thought you cared about the victims."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Are you seriously going there, Liv?"

Olivia crossed her arms. "Yeah, I think I am," she snapped. Maybe it was just the California air, but she was getting awfully tired of Elliot's passive-aggressive bullshit.

"Benson! Stabler!" Captain Grunt called. "We need you down at the station."

"Right away, Captain," Elliot muttered.

Capt. Grunt handed them a folder. "Ophelia Specter's case file. She's being transferred into foster care this afternoon. They're going to be at the station, so I'd like you both to meet them."

Olivia looked at the file. "Mike and Sarah Murtaugh, both political bloggers," she read out loud. "They look nice enough."

"Yeah, well, around here, you never know," Buzz said.

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this, but a few years ago, we had a dispute with this family living on Constitution Drive. You know, up on the hill," Buzz said. "According to Brandi Broke, the parents were experimenting on this kid they adopted."

"Who?" Olivia demanded.

"Circe Beaker and Kevin Wilson. I think Circe and Kathryn, the lawyer, are related, but I'm not sure. You heard of Miles Beaker?"

Everybody knew Miles Beaker. The advertising tycoon who was arrested for fraud.

"Well, did they get arrested?" Elliot asked. He knew that name sounded familiar. Jessica had mentioned Circe in the ME's office the other day. And Kevin Wilson was that creepy guy working for the particle accelerator in Geneva.

Buzz shook his head. "We tried, but couldn't find any evidence. A lot of stuff gets covered up around here."

"Well, we've got to talk to her then," Olivia insisted.

"You can deal with her later. For now, I need you to check out the Murtaughs to make sure history doesn't repeat itself," Buzz ordered.

"Sure thing, Captain," Elliot agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Please please review!! :D :D :D :D Thanksloveyabye!!!**


	6. Cassandra Goth Must Die!

**A/N: WOOT WOOT it's chapter six :D Please R&R if you like it :D Hey, even if you don't. Just don't tell me. **

**

* * *

**

**The Precinct**

"Elliot! We have a problem!" Kathryn Beaker shouted. Even though she was technically a family lawyer, she had offered to help with the Goth case, because, well, it was a family issue.

"What?" Elliot Stabler asked.

"It's Olive Specter. She's sprung. Her lawyer, Mary-Sue Pleasant claimed it was unjust for an elderly woman to be in a federal jail." Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Bullshit."

"Well, where's Ophelia?" Elliot asked, panicked.

"Foster care," Capt. Grunt said. "But ADA Cabot signed a court order to have her moved to a safe house."

"Well, how safe is it?" Kathryn demanded. "We have a murderer on the loose!"

"Did anyone tell you you get your debating skills from your mother?" Lazlo Curious, the obnoxious medical examiner said. "It's very attractive."

Kathryn looked Lazlo up and down and ignored him.

"Kathryn, we have no hard evidence," Buzz reminded her.

"You know," Elliot said quietly. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to work on this case. No offense."

"Excuse me?" Kathryn said.

"Well, something came up in our investigation. Apparantly your sister was suspected for experimenting on her daughter. I'm sure you're aware all medical trials in California need an approval from the senator. And your father was arrested for investment fraud. I'm beginning to notice a pattern here."

Kathryn nodded. "I'm well aware of that matter. But Detective? This is a family issue. Not your family. My family. I leave my dirty laundry at home. Maybe you should get a clue," she hissed. "You know, I'm friends with Alex. I know your family's not the classiest bunch either. But you don't see me putting them down."

"Fine!" Elliot said, throwing his hands up. "Suit yourself. But you screw up, you're off."

"Stabler, I'm the captain around here," Buzz stepped in. "I decide who stays and who goes. Capche?"

Elliot nodded and sat back down. Almost immediately, Olivia Benson was walking over to him.

"El! I just got off the phone with the California medical ethics committee. Apparantly Miss Congeniality has a few strikes against her already," Olivia said. "I think it's time we paid her a visit."

*****

Circe Beaker lived by the philosophy of "when in doubt, act cute." It didn't hurt that she had a naturally round face and pretty appearance that usually won over police and other nosy people. She definitely didn't look like the kind of person who would be conducting illegal testing, let alone be considered a Special Victims Unit perpetrator. Half the people in California despised Circe, and the other half liked her. Well, at least tolerated her despite her weird hobbies. People were always trying to get into her life, but she had no problem taking care of the people who knew too much.

"Police! Open up!" a man with a Brooklyn accent shouted. Circe smiled and opened the door.

"Oh. Hello," she said. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, you can start by explaining us why half of town says you're experimenting on your daughter," the other detective said.

Circe smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We'd like to take a look around," the man said.

"Sure, come on in."

"Liv, I'm going to look around. Why don't you talk to our friend here," the man said to the other detective.

"Liv" nodded. "So, you say you're so innocent. But that's not what everyone else says."

"I'm sure you've been accused of doing something you didn't before," Circe said cooly.

"Actually, I have, but not child abuse. And not seven times either," Liv snapped.

"You never mentioned any abuse charges."

"Under national law, illegally experimenting on someone is considered a form of felony assault," Liv explained. "If the victim is a minor, that's child abuse."

"If I did anything. Of course, you know I didn't."

Liv sighed. This woman wasn't cracking. Then again, she was pretty good at manipulating everyone around her.

"Honestly, I'm not sure about that," Liv said. "We'd like to speak to your daughter."

"She's in Napa right now," Circe answered smoothly. Actually, Cassidy was nowhere in sight. Circe would find her. She always did.

"Oh really?" Olivia snapped. The two glared at each other. Circe looked away first. Evil as she was, Liv was the one with ten years' experience busting perps. "Look honey, you're a very good detective," she said patronizingly. "But not good enough, I'm afraid. And I know something's going on with that partner of yours."

"And I'm sure you're a very good doctor. But the law is the law. And the Special Victims Unit isn't the LAPD. We don't leave any stone unturned. Not even for lying attention whores like some people I know," Olivia snapped. How dare she bring up Elliot. She definitely had feelings for him. But she wasn't about to discuss her relationships with a suspect.

"And what lying attention whores are you talking-"

"Liv!" the male detective, shouted from the other room. "Come help me."

He tried to open the door leading to Circe's lab, but it was locked.

"You can't go in there!" Circe yelled, forgetting her whole Mary Poppins act. "That's my mother's stuff. She died last year."

"Pretty high-tech security system."

"I like to keep valuables safe. You don't have any right to come into my house, anyway!" She was right. They needed a warrant.

"El, let's just go," Olivia sighed.

"Have a nice day, Detectives," Circe sing-songed.

"Hey," Elliot hissed. "We'll be watching you."

**UCLA**

**Monaco Dorm**

Cassandra Goth sat on her bed reading. This was definitely not the fun college life she had envisioned. She imagined beach parties, friends, happiness, oh, and a few hot surfers wouldn't hurt either. Not dead mothers, cops, and depression. She was always on the quiet side, but since her mother's disappearance, she had spent most of her time on schoolwork or reading. The only people she really talked to were Juliette, Kelsey Anderson, and Angela Pleasant.

She hadn't had much of a love life either. Earlier in the semester, she had a fling with Dustin Broke, a self-confessed "bad boy in recovery." He used to drink, do drugs, and steal, but Cassandra was sure she could give him a chance and tame him. And he had seemed fine for a while.

Until he was busted with pot, crack, and beer in his dorm room. His mother, Brandi, was too poor to afford an attorney, so he was stuck with someone from the state. His defense sucked and he was inevitably sentenced to two years in Southern California Correctional Facility. Needless to say, that romance fizzled pretty quickly. Other than that, she hadn't had a boyfriend in college. Who would want to date the girl who's mother died?

A knock on the door of her room broke Cassandra out of her train of thought. Assuming it was Juliette, she flung it open blindly.

Oh, the irony.

*****

Cassidy was sure she had the right address. 3 Harper Road. The precinct. She opened the door and stepped into the busy police station.

"Can I talk to a detective or someone?" she timidly asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, sure," the cop said. "Stabler! We've got a visitor."

Wait. His name was Stabler? Did that mean...?

"Detective Elliot Stabler. Manhattan Special Victims. What've ya got?" Elliot asked.

"I'm...I'm your niece."

Elliot just stared at her in shock.

*****  
Cassidy was born to Mark Stabler. Mark had been abducted by aliens and butt-raped by some creepy dudes called the "Pollination Technicians." At least that's what he told the police. But nobody believed him. In fact, the cops deemed him mentally unstable and an incompetent parent. Cassidy was taken away and put into foster care in California.

*****

"I can't believe you're back," Elliot said. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd see anyone again," Cassidy said.

"What happened to you, anyway?"

"It's kind of a long story..."

"I've got time."

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"That bitch!" Elliot said. "I knew she was doing something illegal. But I didn't think CASSIDY could be the vic."

"And Beaker's got half the town on her side," Olivia said.

"Jess, you take Cassidy," Elliot ordered. "I'm going to the DA."

"El! What about the Goth case?" Liv asked.

"That's going on the back burner for now."

"Okay, Cassidy, why don't you go with the other detective?" Olivia suggested kindly. Cassidy went off with Jessica.

"So, I'm a detective," Jessica Garret explained. "And I'm sure you know that the person you've been living with isn't your mother."

Cassidy nodded.

"But, we have a way for you to catch her. It's called a sting operation."

"Yup," Cassidy said.

"You'd have to pretend to go back to live with her for a short period of time. Basically, let her find you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Let me finish. We'd put hidden cameras and microphones on your clothes so you could communicate with us," Jess continued. "Like in the movies. Basically, get a confession out of her. It shouldn't be hard. I used to be friends with Circe, and there's a lot of stuff I could use against her." Like sleeping with her boyfriend, Skip Broke, freshman year for example. And the "We Hate Jessica Garrett!" Facebook group (although, with 10 members, it wasn't much of a group).

"So...I'd have to talk to her?" Cassidy asked.

"Just briefly. And we'll be right nearby. It's the only way to catch her," Jess insisted.

"If it puts her in jail," Cassidy sighed.

Jessica smiled. "Once she's behind bars, this will all be a memory."

**Back at UCLA...**

Cassandra blinked in surprise when Dina Caliente stood outside her door. What the hell was _she _doing there? They mutually despised each other and had an unwritten agreement: Cassandra would steer clear of Dina if Dina did the same. So what was the Wicked Bitch of the West Coast doing at her school?

"Hello," Dina said, grinning evilly.

"Hi," she squeaked nervously. Dina always creeped her out.

Before, Cassandra had time to react, Dina grabbed her arm.

"What the- HEY! Let me go!" she snapped.

"I've got a gun," Dina whispered. "Scream and I'll shoot you."

OH SNAP!

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Or Dina Caliente will kidnap you!!!!**


	7. How to Succeed in Crime

**A/N: Omigod, here it is!! Chapter 7, a.k.a "How To Succeed In Crime." O.o WOOT WOOT. Please review. And eat your vegetables. And watch out for flying Nerf balls. **

**

* * *

**

**Caportane Police Station **

The precinct was eerily quiet as Elliot walked in. Normally, the place was buzzing with people. It wasn't anything like the 1-6 of course, but there was always something to investigate in Caportane-especially lately.

"Hello?" he called. Nobody answered. The place was completely deserted. Even the obnoxious ME Lazlo Curious (who looked like a member of the Beatles) and Kathryn Beaker, the annoying divorce lawyer from Boston pretending she was an ADA, weren't there.

Elliot's phone rang, startling him. The screen said RESTRICTED, not a good sign.

"Stabler," he said.

"Elliot?" Cassandra Goth whispered anxiously. "You have to help me!"

"Cassandra?" Elliot asked. "Where are you? What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" she said. "Dina kidnapped me and Ophelia and Juliette. You have to hurry. She said she was going to kill me!"

Elliot immediately recorded her GPS coordinates. She was in an empty spot in East Caportane, a.k.a Pleasantview (Caportane was divided into four sections: East Caportane, called Pleasantview because everybody was creepily happy, like in "The Stepford Wives," West Caportane, called Strangetown because it used to be, well, strange, Veronaville, a gated community for rich snobs, and Bluewater Village, a cute shopping town).

"I'm on my way," he said, running to the sedan. He started the car and peeled out onto the Pacific Coast Highway.

Almost immediately after he disconnected the call with Cassandra, his phone rang again. This time, it was Liv calling. Thank God. "Liv! Where are you?" he asked.

"What the hell, El?" she snapped. This also wasn't a good sign-when Olivia Benson got mad, she got MAD.

"Huh?" El asked. "Cassandra's been kidnapped. She's on the East Side. I'm going over there now."

"Elliot, why would you send a victim undercover?" Olivia snapped angrily. "Do you have any idea how pissed Cragen and Buzz are? And why would you put your own family in that kind of danger?

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He turned onto Exit 12, the tires screeching as he did so.

"Detective Garrett told me you sent Cassidy undercover," Olivia said. "Remember? That niece you didn't know you even had?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Elliot demanded. "Okay, try to get in touch with her. I'm on my way to pick up Caliente and her accomplices. Call IAB and Cragen. I've had it with the cops around here." Without waiting for his partner's response, he hung up and put the phone in the cupholder.

*****

Circe Beaker tapped the tiny microphone curiously. It looked like something from "24," and when she found Cassidy (On the sidewalk. Hit by a bicycle-LULZ), she was wearing it. Who wasn't working for the CIA these days?

The thing crackled to life.

"Cassidy, this is Detective Benson. This operation is completely unauthorized and we need you to return to the station ASAP. Where's your location?" a woman asked.

"Hello?" Circe asked.

There was a pause. "Circe?" Olivia asked.

"Didn't think you'd hear from me again, did you?"

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you're in major trouble here," Olivia snapped. "We're talking twenty years in federal jail. And you'll be on probation for the rest of your life."

"Yeah? Well, if you were actually _good _at your job, you'd have found me already." **[A/N: I'm writing this at 1 am. Excuse me for not having any good comebacks :P]**

"Actually, thanks to you, now we have your location. I'll see you soon," Olivia said smugly.

Circe gulped. "You don't know anything." She threw the microphone-thing in the trash.

**Undisclosed Location**

Elliot carefully walked around the side of the East Caportane warehouse, being sure not to make too much noise. Backup had just arrived. He spotted a side door and slipped inside.

"Elliot!" Cassandra mouthed.

Elliot grabbed his gun and pulled it out. "POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" he shouted. Immediately, Dina ran in. Stilettos and all. Of course Dina Caliente would wear stilettos to commit kidnapping.

"Hey! You!" Dina shouted. She grabbed her own gun and pointed it at Elliot. "Don't move or I'll shoot you."

"Game's over, Dina," Elliot said. "Just give up now. Trust me."

"Why? So you can throw my ass in jail?!" she yelled. "And ruin my life? Yeah, right. It's not my fault everyone wants to be me. Face it, Detective Dumbass, I can have whatever I want."

Cassandra grabbed an empty can of paint and crept up behind Dina. Elliot shook his head furiously. That move only worked in the movies. But Cassandra lifted the container above Dina and struck her in the back of her head with it. Dina collapsed on the floor.

"You guys okay?" Elliot asked, running over to where the three girls were. Cassandra nodded, still shocked.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"D-don's in the back," Ophelia stuttered. "I don't know where Olive is."

"Okay," El nodded. "Go into the cruiser and lock all the doors." The girls ran off. All of a sudden, Elliot heard a crash in the back and saw a thin, tall man make a dash for the exit.

"Police! Stop!" he shouted, chasing after the man. Don was fast, but Elliot was faster. He grabbed him and cuffed him. "Don Lothario, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state." He handed Don off to one of the cops. "Take this son of a bitch to the Caportane precinct," he ordered.

"Stabler! We need you!" another cop shouted. Elliot ran back inside. The cop stood over Olive, who was lying on the ground. "No pulse!" Elliot grabbed his radio. "We need a bus to 149 East Caportane. Hurry!"

*****

"Oh. Good. You're awake."

Cassidy Stabler tried to get up, but just didn't have the energy. She had been in a bicycle accident after all.

Well, it's not like that's the first time someone's gotten hurt on an undercover mission...

"The police stopped by earlier," Circe Beaker continued. "You definitely had good timing. I would've gotten arrested if it wasn't for you." She smiled.

"They'll be back," Cassidy said. "Do you really think you're going to get away with what you've been doing?"

"I-"

She was interrupted by Olivia kicking down the door.

"Circe Beaker, you're under arrest for felony assault in the third degree. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

*****

**APRIL 17, 2008**

"Lowell Harris, you're under arrest for raping Ashley Tyler," Olivia gasped.

"And the attempted murder of a police officer," Fin Tutuola, Liv's partner who was also working undercover with her at Sealview, finished.

"You're a cop?!?" Harris asked in shock.

Olivia nodded. "Who's the bitch now?

*********

**CBS NIGHTLY NEWS**

**"Good evening, America, I'm Katie Couric, and I have some breaking news for you," Katie announced, smiling at the camera. "The murder of Bella Goth, which rocked the nation, was finally solved today. Detectives from the Manhattan Special Victims Unit arrested Don Lothario and Dina Caliente in the conspiracy to rape and murder Ms. Goth." She cleared her throat. "A woman by the name of Olive Specter was also suspected in the crime, but she died of a heart attack, surprisingly. The funny thing is, the two suspects actually kidnapped Cassandra Goth, Bella's daughter, and a couple of her friends, after evading justice." She clucked. "Not a smart move. In other news, this is a little off topic, but another woman was arrested earlier today. Circe Beaker, a medical researcher, was arrested. And here's where it gets ridiculous, she was allegedly experimenting on her daughter. What?" She laughed. "Of all the things to get arrested for. All three criminals live in Caportane, California, which is actually a pretty nice town. Let's hope they get what they deserve! This has been Katie Couric for CBS Nightly News." **

**

* * *

****A/N: REVIEWWWW. Please?? ROFL. Chapter 8 coming soon!**


	8. The Empire State Strikes Back Part 1

**A/N: Here it is…the much anticipated CHAPTER EIGHTTTT!!! Hell yeah. Dina Caliente, Don Lothari-HO (XD) and Circe Beaker go on trial ;-) Remember to review! And watch my latest videos plz!!! Youtube dot com slash doubleraspberry!**

* * *

**NEWS 7 AT 8 **

"Good morning, Los Angeles!" Tracey Fitzgerald, the perky News 7 anchor, greeted her viewers.

"It's a beautiful sunny day in California right now, and it is definitely a day like no other. The murder mystery that rocked the nation was finally solved this week. Two suspects were arrested and charged with the conspiracy to murder and rape Bella Goth. You've probably heard their names before, but if not, the suspects' names are Don Lothario and Dina Caliente; their mug shots are on the screen right here. Now we've been getting a lot of calls about this-yes, it's the same Dina Caliente from Caliente Fitness, don't you hate those ads? I sure do. Anyway, her products, including the new Dina Barbie doll, were all pulled from stores. Mortimer Goth, Caliente's fiancé and the owner of the advertising firm overseeing her company, stated 'I am saddened that a woman I loved would betray me and my family like this. Because of this, not only am I cutting personal ties with her, but professional ones as well.' Maybe she should go out with Vince Shlomi, the famous ShamWow guy who was arrested for beating up a prostitute. They'd be a happy couple. It sounds like a reality show: Infomercial Hosts from Hell." Tracey took a breath and looked at another piece of paper. "Also arrested yesterday was Circe Beaker, a medical researcher at Caportane Hospital. She was charged with performing illegal experiments on her daughter, Cassidy Stabler. Beaker reportedly once had another child with her ex-husband Kevin Wilson that they also used as a test subject. Here's a clip from the ahem, interview she gave us after making bail last night."

"So the question we've all been asking around here is: why?" Tracey asked Circe. "Why would you ruin someone else's life for your own career?"

Circe smirked. "Well, why not?"

"So what you're saying is, you did this for fun? Committed twelve counts of third-degree felony assault for fun?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you don't care at all?" Tracey asked.

"Of course I care," Circe insisted. "I mean, now I'm definitely not going to get a raise. But who says I have to feel bad about it?"

The cameraman snickered, earning a glare from Tracey.

"How do you feel about the possibility of jail time?"

Circe shrugged. "It's hardly a possibility."

"What you're pretty much telling us is that you just want attention. Is that correct? I mean, you could've gotten just as famous by trying out for American Idol. But instead, you put your freedom and your career in jeopardy."

"I think you're being inappropriate," Circe snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you're being unfair, and inappropriate."

"I'm just doing my job," Tracey insisted.

"Well, I was doing mine, and look where I ended up!" Tracey rolled her eyes. "Thanks to the **beep **Special Victims Unit, or whatever the **beep **you call it, now I might go to jail. This is all Kevin Wilson's fault, yanno? Kevin Wilson, you son of a **beep**, if you're watching this, **beep **you!"

Tracey giggled. "Do you want some water."

"No! What I want is for you and your **beeping **news team to go stuff your so-called facts up your-"

Tracey laughed nervously. "Alright, that's all for now. Now a word from our sponsors. The ones who weren't arrested." she said as security hauled Circe off the set.

"Pretty classy, huh?" Tracey snickered. "What a good role model. The police said she was not involved in the Goth murder. Here's John with the weather and traffic report."

"Thanks for the update, Tracey. Today we're seeing clear skies all day with a 25 percent chance of rain tonight. We can see a low pressure system moving in from the North, so if you're going to the beach, today would be the day to do it before the rain moves in," John, the meteorologist, said pointing to the chart. "As for traffic, things are pretty backed up along Sim Interstate and Pacific Coast Highway, so plan your outings accordingly. Humidity is low and it's a gorgeous day, so get out there, people!" John smiled. "Back to you, Tracey."

"Thanks, John," Tracey said, grinning. "Down by the courthouse is Lisa Vaughn."

"Hi, Tracey," Lisa Vaughn said. "As you can see, people are already starting to arrive for the hearings today. It should definitely be interesting and we'll be covering the whole thing, from opening statements to the verdict. Testifying today is Justine Ezarik, known on YouTube as iJustine. She was the one who actually found the body of Bella Goth in her house, believe it or not, and she definitely has a few words to say to the perpetrators."

"It's kind of sad, not gonna lie," Justine said on camera. "Some people really are desperate for attention. It's really sad!"

"Well said, iJ. Be sure to tune in later for the verdict!" Lisa waved to the camera.

"That was Lisa Vaughn with CrimeWatch," Tracey continued. "And this was another broadcast of News 7 at 8, all the news, when you need it. We'll be coming back for the lunchtime, evening and late-night reports, so keep your TV on. Stay classy, L.A." FOUR SEASONS HOTEL-GREATER LOS ANGELES Olivia Benson awoke with a start. She was in bed. Naked. With Elliot. Her partner. On the day three of their perps were hopefully going to be convicted.

Wait…what?

*****

**LAST NIGHT**

"Fuck you, Elliot!" Detective Garrett screamed as she grabbed her coat angrily. "Now I'm suspended because of you!"

"It's not my fault you were such a dumbass! What the hell were you thinking?" Elliot demanded. "Is that what people do in California, send the victims to do your dirty work while you kick back and drink margaritas?"

"El, come on," Olivia said. She dragged him into an empty office. "It's over. Calm down."

"What do you know? You're not the one who's family almost got killed! Remember that case with Dickie's friend?"

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm not a parent. But two wrongs don't make a right, and shouting at the detectives isn't a way to gain respect."

Elliot stood up in a huff. "Don't fucking talk to me about respect."

"You serious? What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone," he muttered. He started to walk away.

"No!" Olivia snapped. "You're done walking away from me! Elliot, what's going on here?"

Elliot suddenly grabbed Liv and kissed her passionately.

*****

**PRESENT DAY**

"Holy shit!" she screamed as she threw the covers off of both of them. Memories of the previous night came back to her. Talking to Elliot. Arguing with Elliot. Kissing Elliot. Tumbling back into the hotel room. Kissing Elliot again. El taking off her shirt and-

"Jesus," Elliot swore. "What time is it?"

"Too late," Olivia said. "We're supposed to be in court in forty-five minutes. We need to talk to Cassidy, Cassandra and Justine."

"Shit. Alright, I'll go shower in the spa. You shower here and I'll meet you at your car."

Olivia was too confused and hurried to argue. "Fine."

Olivia turned the key hastily and peeled out into the main road. Thankfully, 5th Avenue (in L.A, not the city) wasn't too crowded and they were able to get to Central Caportane in record time. She was surprised the tires didn't squeak as they pulled into the court parking lot.

"Remember, last night didn't happen," Olivia whispered to El as she got out of the car. "I want to keep my job."

Elliot nodded. "Agreed."

"There they are!" a reporter shouted. Immediately, a whole swarm of paparazzi rushed over and began snapping pictures.

"Detective Stabler, how do you feel about your niece being a Special Victim?"

"Detective Benson, is it true that you had an affair with Don Lothario?"

"Detectives, will you be boycotting Caliente Fitness products?"

"A private source hinted you two were sleeping together. Is that true?"

"Is this a legitimate case or a publicity hoax?"

"No comment!" Elliot yelled at them. "Get the hell out of our way." The press backed off reluctantly and allowed the two to push to the courthouse doors.

**GRAB A BYTE CAFÉ **

Nate Benson sat at a table, staring at his laptop. He was supposed to be writing an article about the trials going on. He had even gotten some quotes from people, but couldn't concentrate. The grinding of the espresso machine wasn't helping either.

Circe walked by his table without saying a word.

"What, you can't even come up with a decent insult anymore?" Nate said. He closed his computer.

"My lawyer told me not to talk to the press," she snapped.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm just the press? I don't think the 5th amendment extends to your friends."

"We're not friends, Nate. You said it yourself. Friends don't write exposés about each other. Especially after what you put me through seventeen years ago."

"Are you really going back there?" Nate asked. "Whatever happened to leaving the past in the past?"

"Do you have any idea what I went through?" Circe asked. "Barely anyone would talk to me! Everyone just saw me as the slutty med student who got knocked up by the hot journalism major."

"I was the one who begged you to marry me! I told you, I'd raise the baby with you!" Nate insisted.

"I was nineteen, Nate," she reminded him. "I wasn't going to get married at nineteen. I wanted a life." "You didn't have to get an abortion behind my back!" Nate said. "You could've talked to me."

"And what about everyone else?" Circe snapped. "It was Caportane in the eighties. Before Jaime Lynn Spears and Juno."

Nate smirked. "If you were so concerned about your precious rep-u-tation, you wouldn't be on trial for felony assualt."

"It was a mistake."

"What? Experimenting on your kid or getting caught?" "Screw you." "You already did!" Nate shouted.

"I never got an abortion, by the way," she said quietly. "I put her up for adoption. Legally."

"You had the baby?" Nate said, shocked.

Circe nodded and pulled a picture from her wallet. "Her name's Rachel. Rachel Beaker-well, I guess it's Rachel Allan now. She lives in Minnesota. She just got accepted to Harvard Business School. This is her at her sixteenth birthday party."

Nate looked at the picture. It was a large group of about twenty kids, all laughing and holding a banner saying "Happy Birthday, Rachel!" In the middle was a tall, thin redhead girl blowing a kiss to the camera and holding car keys. A good-looking guy had his arm around her waist and a blonde girl was giving her bunny ears. In the second picture, Rachel and the blonde girl were at a beach wearing sunglasses and making the peace sign. There was also a picture of her and the guy at the prom, and one of Rachel jumping up and down holding her Harvard acceptance letter while the blonde girl and the guy held a sign saying "WE HEART RACHEL ALLAN."

"That's her," Circe explained. "The blonde's her friend Emily, and that's her boyfriend Kyle." "She looks just like you," Nate said. "Do you ever talk to her?"

Circe shook her head. "Nah. Her life's busy enough. I should go. My lawyer wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, of course," Nate said. "I have to work on my article. Good luck." He smiled at her for the first time in years and began to write.

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon!!!! :) :) :) :) The interview was inspired by Carrie Prejean BTW :D**

**FYI, should I write a section involving Rachel Allan in the future? I was thinking of having her go to California for spring break or something but idk...let me know!! & review!!!!**


	9. The Empire State Strikes Back Part 2

**A/N: It's Part Dos!!! Review or die. & Spread the Luvsss! PS: Sorry for the delay, FF was being stupid and wouldn't let me post this :P.**

**

* * *

**

**_DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS MUG SHOT_**

**_By Nate Benson_**

I didn't intend to write this article. I intended to write an article on what the public felt about the recent arrests, called the "Caportane Trials." However, I felt that some things had to be said.

It's funny how our opinion of a person can change once they're arrested. Bernie Madoff, for example. O.J Simpson. Michael Jackson. Even Paris Hilton, all idolized once and then thrown under the bus. But how much about these people do you really know? I made that mistake myself. I'm sure you all know Circe Beaker. Well, we used to be close friends. Once she got arrested, however, my opinion of her changed completely. Like most of America, I wrote her off as a coldhearted, mad scientist, attention-desperate bitch instead of listening to her. I didn't hear her point of view and instead wrote harsh exposés about her "hobbies" (okay, they were true). Isn't that why criminals are granted a fair trial?

Every criminal in America is innocent until proven guilty. Most people automatically peg someone as guilty anyway. Even if Dr. Beaker is aquitted, she will have a long way to go before she is respected in the professional and social world again (this also will cause problems for people in the medical and scientific fields looking to adopt children). I'm not sure whether she is guilty or not, but all I know is that we need to stop judging people who are arrested. It's in the 5th amendment, people. In fact, people who are arrested need support from their friends more than ever. I just wish I had known before it was too late.

_-NB_

*****

**STATE OF CALIFORNIA V. DONALD LOTHARIO AND DINA CALIENTE**

**TRIAL PART 56**

"All rise!" the clerk said. "The case of the people of California versus Donald Lothario and Dina Caliente is now in session. The honorable judge Robert Hansen presiding. You may be seated."

"The people may make their opening statement," Judge Hansen said.

Alex Cabot stood up. "Thank you, your honor." She took a breath. "Ladies and gentlemen, picture someone you look up to. Now picture them stabbed to death, raped and lying lifeless on the floor of a brand-new house." She looked around the courtroom. "What happened to Bella Goth was completely uncalled for. Nobody deserves to be raped and murdered, but especially not Ms. Goth, a loving wife, mother, and successful businesswoman. Her death has caused her entire family great suffering. Let's turn the tables and make her killers suffer, too."

Next, Mary-Sue Pleasant, who offered to represent the defendants, stood. "Your honor, my clients are not guilty. They have been framed for an offense they didn't commit. The evidence is shaky, besides testimony from a few emotionally unstable young women and one rape kit-which very well might have been contaminated. And there is no evidence connecting my clients to Ms. Goth's dissapearance six months ago." She took a breath. "If you convict Dina and Don, you will support negligence in the criminal justice system. Put aside your grudges and follow the law." She sat back down.

"The trial may begin," Judge Hansen said.

"The people call Justine Ezarik to the stand, your honor," Cabot announced.

Justine slowly walked up and sat down.

"Now, Ms. Ezarik, you say you were filming an episode of your web series 'Ask iJ' when you found Bella Goth's body?"

Justine nodded. "That's correct."

"And you were able to identify the body?" Alex asked.

She nodded again. "Yes, I was."

"No further questions." Alex shrugged at the jury and sat back down.

Mary-Sue smirked. What a crappy case. She could win this.

"So, how did you feel when you saw the body?" she asked.

Justine shrugged. "Shocked, I guess. Scared. It was freaky."

"You couldn't have been thinking rationally," Mary-Sue pointed out.

"I was just going on instinct," Justine admitted.

"And when you identified the body later, were you still shocked."

"I felt out of it. It was totally crazy. I wanted the whole thing to be over."

"That means you weren't sure if the deceased was in fact Ms. Goth," the defense attorney insisted.

"I was pretty sure," Justine said.

Mary-Sue winked. "But you can never be completely sure."

"Objection!" ADA Cabot shouted.

"Sustained," the judge said. "Ms. Pleasant?"

"No further questions," she sighed.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Hey," Justine said. She sat down on the bench next to a brunette girl.

"Hey, it's Justine, right?" the brunette said. "I'm Cassandra. Goth."

"I'm sorry," Justine said automatically. "This must be hard on you."

Cassandra nodded. "Yeah. Nice job, by the way. Mary-Sue made me want to throw up."

"What was up with that haircut?" Justine giggled. "I should do an ask iJ about it."

"I can't believe Dina," Cassandra shook her head. "What a whore! I knew something was up with her."

"Did the cops find out why she dissapeared?"

"No, they're still investigating," Cassandra said.

A blonde girl ran over and sat down next to them. "Hey, I'm Cassidy," she introduced herself.

Justine nodded. "We all know, trust me." She smiled to show she wasn't a stalker. "You were on the news, after all."

Cassidy nodded. "Yeah. I just testified actually."

"What's that woman's name again? The one who kidnapped you?" Cassandra asked.

"Circe Beaker. Actually, it was her and her husband, Kevin Wilson. But they got divorced last year," Cassidy explained. She seemed pretty calm about the whole thing. "And how'd your mom's murder trial go?"

Cassandra sighed. "It could go either way, actually," she said. "It sucks. The evidence is shaky."

"Sorry," Cassidy said. "Beaker's going to jail. The evidence is pretty strong. Well, she wrote it all down. I guess that's what scientists do, but it's pretty stupid."

"What are you talking about?" Cassandra asked.

"Circe Beaker kidnapped me for illegal experiments," Cassidy said.

"I read online she used you as a child prostitute on Sunset Boulevard," Cassandra said, confused.

"I read that too!" Justine said. "On Twitter. Oh well, a felony's a felony, right?"

"Her and Kevin kidnapped another kid too. Peter Wilson," Cassidy continued. "But he ran away when he was seventeen."

"Peter Wilson?" Justine asked.

"Technically his name's Peter Specter."

"I know that kid!" she squealed. "I met him at a communications conference in Montana. He goes to University of Bozeman. Hotel management major. Day manager at Big Sky." Justine pulled out her iPhone and flipped to her camera roll album.

"Is that him?" she asked, pointing to a black haired guy wearing a Big Sky shirt. Cassidy nodded.

"Wow," she said. "I can't believe it."

"You should go see him," Justine said.

Cassidy shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm probably going to be put into foster care. Again." She rolled her eyes. "Even though I'm going to be eighteen in five months."

"What if she doesn't get convicted?" Cassandra asked. "They wouldn't make you live with her, would they?"

"Of course not," she said, even though she wasn't sure. "I'd probably still go into foster care."

Justine sighed. "If you change your mind, let me know. You could get a job there. Start over."

"I just want to make it through today first."

"Same," Cassandra said. "If Don and Dina don't get convicted I'll kill them myself." When she saw Justine's nervous face, she laughed. "Just kidding. I just need them to pay for what they did."

**STATE OF CALIFORNIA V. CIRCE BEAKER**

The jury of the case of the state of California v. Circe Beaker sat in deliberation. Vidcund Curious, the jury foreman, was torn. He had always loved Circe, even after the bitchy way she rejected him in eighth grade.

*****

**JUNE 11, 1988**

It was the last day of school. Circe Beaker stood at her locker, taking out all her books and taking down all the "New Kids on the Block" posters.

Jessica Garrett tapped her foot in anticipation. "Tick, tock, tick, tock," she snapped. "Hurry the hell up already. Or else you'll be locked here all summer."

"I'm coming!" Circe said. "Just a minute."

"You said that five minutes ago," Jess said. Jessica felt insulted. She had let Circe hang out with her and she was making her wait. She had just moved there from PENNSYLVANIA and lived in STRANGETOWN. Jess was doing her a major fucking favor. How annoying.

"Why are you in such a rush, anyway?" Circe asked as she grabbed a few old "People" magazines.

"Why do you have so much shit in your locker?" Jess snapped. "I'll just meet you outside, okay?" She walked away without waiting for an answer. Circe rolled her eyes and continued to clean out her locker.

Suddenly, she felt someone playing with her hair. WTF??

"Your hair looks pretty down. You should wear it like that more often," Vidcund Curious said.

"What the fuck!" Circe screamed. A couple of seventh-graders snickered.

"Oh, sorry," Vidcund said. "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a slice of pizza or something."

Circe slammed her locker shut. "Okay, A) I don't eat carbs, and B) I don't go out with pedophiles. Sorry."

*****

**PRESENT DAY**

He knew he couldn't send the love of his life to jail. Even though she was kind of a bitch (okay, mostly a bitch) he still couldn't do it.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Anderson asked.

Vidcund sighed. "We have been unable to reach a verdict at this time, your honor."

Judge Anderson raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes, your honor."

The judge sighed. "Then as much as I regret having to do so, I'm declaring a hung jury. The defendant is released and the jury is dismissed with a thanks for their time. Hopefully I won't be seeing you in my courtroom again, Dr. Beaker," she snapped. "Case closed. We're adjourned." She banged her gavel.

**STATE OF CALIFORNIA V. DON LOTHARIO AND DINA CALIENTE**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Hansen asked the jury.

"We have, your honor," the jury forewoman, Titania Summerdream, said confidently. "In the case of the people v. Donald Lothario and Dina Caliente, we find the defendants guilty as charged with the conspiracy to murder and rape Bella Goth, as well as the kidnapping and attempted murder of Cassandra Goth, Juliette Capp, and Ophelia Nigmos."

"Thank you," Judge Hansen said. "I'm ordering the defendants be taken into custody. We will resume in two weeks for sentencing and the appeals process will begin. Until then, we're adjourned."

Cassandra Goth grinned. Finally, her mother's killers were going to rot away in jail. Don Lothario wouldn't be getting any anytime soon-except from Big Bob in the cell next door.

"This isn't over," Mary-Sue promised ADA Cabot.

Alex smirked. "Yeah, it is," she said. "It's okay. You put up a good fight. But justice always wins."

"I'll get the conviction overturned," she said confidently. "You wait, ADA Cabot."

"Nice job, Alex," Kathryn Beaker said. "You really stuck it to them."

"It wasn't sticking it to anyone. It's the law. You murder someone, you go to jail." She shrugged. "Now they're out of the community, and the Goth's will be able to sleep tonight."

Kathryn nodded. "Like I said, good job."

Olivia walked over. "Thanks for all your help on the case," she said, shaking Kathryn's hand. "Nice meeting you, Kathryn."

"My pleasure," Kathryn said, grinning. "By the way, you can call me Katy."

"Alright," Olivia laughed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days," Olivia said. "That's the cheapest flight back Cragen could get."

"Maybe we could grab lunch at the Ivy tomorrow?" Katy suggested. "You haven't really seen LA."

"Sure," Liv said.

"Hey! Liv!" Elliot shouted urgently.

"El? What's up?"

He took a breath. "According to Judge Anderson, the jury couldn't reach a verdict on the Beaker case and the charges got dismissed."

"What? Why?" Olivia demanded. "I thought we had that one in the bag."

"Apparantly one juror put in a 'not guilty' vote."

"That's ridiculous," she snapped. "Well, where's Cassidy?"

"She took off. Cabot needs to talk to her though. She's gonna have to sue for emancipation. I can't fucking believe this!"

"Took off where?" Liv asked.

"If I knew, we wouldn't be looking for her," El snapped.

"Well, where's Circe?"

"Talking to the press."

"Of course," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. "They always do."

**LA HERALD**

"Benson, what the hell is this shit?" Tom Wolinski, the editor in chief, demanded.

"My article," Nate answered cooly. He shrugged.

"I asked you to write an article on public opinion of the Caportane criminals. Not a sappy, lovey-dovey piece about why criminals are actually good people. Are you a fucking twelve year old?" He scanned the article. "'Me and Circe Beaker used to be close friends.' Really? I think everyone knows what 'close friends' implies. This is crap." Tom slammed the article down. "Nate, if you want to be a serious journalist, you'll keep your emotions off the paper. You have two hours to give me another article or I'm cutting the story altogether. Make it good or the next person you'll be 'close friends' with will be the unemployment counselor."

Nate dejectedly stood up. "Absolutely, sir," he sighed.

**iJUSTINE'S HOUSE**

Justine was pouring herself a cup of coffee and catching up on all the latest YouTube videos when the doorbell rang. Who could it be? She really didn't have any friends in Caportane (hell, she was afraid of walking outside for fear of being murdered in retaliation), but maybe it was Shane Dawson or another YouTube friend coming to say hi.

Instead, it was Cassidy, that girl from court.

"Hey!" Justine said. "It's Cassidy, right?"

Cassidy nodded. "I really need your help," she said.

"Omigod. Are you okay?" Justine asked.

"Beaker didn't get convicted. The ADA says I'll have to file for emancipation since I don't turn eighteen for a few months. She'll find me if I don't get out of here," she said in a hurry. "You're the only person I could turn to."

"Okay. It's okay." She ran her fingers though her hair nervously. "I'm not sure how much a bus ticket to Montana will cost...and you'll need clothes...and money..."

"Wait! Montana?" Cassidy asked.

"Peter Wilson's there. He'll understand," she said. "Trust me." She picked up a YouTube tote bag. "Here. You can have some clothes or whatever."

"No. I couldn't." Cassidy shook her head. "I'll just do this legally and talk to the court."

"Seriously. You said it yourself," Justine reminded her. "I know I've only known you for a day, but I know Peter. He's awesome."

"He left me behind," she said flatly. "With Circe and Kevin."

"Some people...do things they feel they have to do. That was three years ago."

"I know, but..."

"You have to do this, Cassidy," Justine insisted. "It's now or never." She began furiously typing on the computer.

"Okay, fine," she sighed.

Justine continued typing. "You're booked on the next bus out in an hour."

Cassidy breathed in relief. Finally, it was all over. "Thanks. Seriously, I'll repay you somehow."

Justine winked. "Just tell Peter I said hi."

"Got it."

The Web star handed Cassidy her ticket. "Here you go. Call me once you get there. I'll send you money," she promised.

"Thanks. Thanks so much."

"It's fine." Justine gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."

"Yeah." Cassidy looked around. "I'll need it." She looked out the window, at the town she was going to finally leave. It was a new era.

Goodbye, Caportane!

**GREATER LOS ANGELES FEDERAL PRISON**

"I know you probably don't believe in me right now," Mary-Sue Pleasant said to Don and Dina. "You probably think I let you down. But I can fix this."

"How?" Dina snapped. "You're the reason I'm in this dump."

"I have a plan," she promised. The door of the visiting room opened. "Don and Dina, meet my dear friend Richard White."

Richard smiled. He was happy to help out fellow criminals, and more than happy to finally get his revenge on Detective Olivia Benson.

* * *

**A/N: O.o Did you guys like that?? Mega scandalous!!! BTW, the whole scene between Vidcund and Circe actually happened to me. And I said the same thing (although I DO eat carbs!). IMO, it's OK to be a bitch if the other guy's a creep. Just saying. And Richard White from "Stalked" is back! FISTPUMP. Review, eat yer veggies, and stay tuned for Chapter 9: "Much Ado About Something."**


	10. Much Ado About Something

**A/N: Chapter 9. At last. OMG. Readitandweep!!! :)**

**BUT WAIT OMG OMG OMG ELLEN DEGENERES FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER!! I FEEL SO HONORED!!!! Lolololol…maybe I should lay off the Starbucks? Kbye.**

**And don't forget the reviews. Or the veggies ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**THE PRECINCT**

"I'd like to propose a toast," Kathryn "Katy" Beaker announced, jokingly tapping a plastic spoon against her half-drunk bottle of Vitamin Water. "To Don and Dina going to jail!"

"To Don and Dina going to jail!" everyone repeated. Lazlo Curious raised a bottle of Coke in the air. Katy had become more tolerant of his sad attempts at flirting. He was kind of cute, in a Beatles kind of way. And he was much nicer and funnier than the stuffy, overweight lawyers she rubbed elbows with in Boston.

"I'm kind of going to miss this place," Olivia noted, looking around the small building. It was nothing like the busy, bustling NYPD.

"Really?" Elliot asked.

Liv shrugged. "I like the weather."

"So, you're going back to Boston?" Lazlo asked Katy. She nodded.

"All those angry parents need me, you know," she joked.

"That's too bad," he said.

"You get used to it after a while," Katy said. "Half of all marriages end in divorce."

"No, I mean that you're leaving so soon," Lazlo corrected. "I really haven't had the chance to get to know you."

"Well, that just means we'll have to keep in touch."

Lazlo smiled. "Of course! My email's -"

"Hold on, I've gotta write it down." She reached into her briefcase for some paper, but the sound of a door opening startled her into dropping it.

"My day just got a whole lot worse," Elliot muttered.

Katy looked up. Unfortunately, Circe Beaker had just walked right into the police station. Isn't that what alarms were for?

"What the hell do you want?" Katy demanded. A couple of off-duty officers gathered around to see what the commotion was.

"What I want to know is why my daughter's missing," Circe snapped.

"She's not your daughter, and you need to get the hell out of here," Elliot said. "This is trespassing."

"You left the door unlocked, not me," she pointed out. "And I think you know where she is."

"If we knew, we certainly wouldn't tell you," Alex said. "I'm filing a suit of emancipation on her behalf. We're doing anything we can to find her. But if we find out you had anything to do with her disappearance, we're throwing your ass back in jail where it belongs. And I don't think a guardian angel on the jury will be able to help you then."

"Yeah," Lazlo agreed. "I hate to break it to you, Circe, but everyone in LA pretty much hates you. And the ones who say otherwise are just scared of you. No offense. I'm just being honest. Oprah says admitting you have problems is the first step."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Fine then," she snapped. "I'll just have to find her myself then."

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from her," Olivia snapped.

"Is that a threat?"

Olivia smirked. "It all depends. Now, I think you can find your way out."

Circe looked around at everyone.

"Good luck trying to catch REAL criminals," she snapped before slamming the door shut.

There was an awkward silence.

"That's a sign it's time to get swipe cards," Katy piped up cheerfully. "Who wants lunch? My treat!"

**L.A HERALD-NATE BENSON'S OFFICE**

Nate sat at his desk, frustrated. He couldn't believe his editor in chief poached his article. His job was to expose the truth. Well, that WAS the truth-even criminals aren't all bad people. Not to mention he owed Circe after his last article. He had whipped out a two-page piece stating just the facts. No opinions-positive or negative. He had even included some quotes. His focus had been WAY off lately. Not to mention the fact he had a daughter out there somewhere-one who didn't even know he existed. Rachel. Rachel Allan.

*****

**MAY 16, 1993**

"Nate, you know I can't keep the baby," Circe Beaker insisted. She had just found out she was pregnant. And she was only nineteen.

"Why not, Circe? You know I love you," Nate insisted.

"If you really loved me, you'd want me to do what's right!" she said. "I'm a medical bio major and international business minor. I work at Starbucks, Abercrombie and Best Buy and barely pay the bills-I pretty much live on instant coffee and whatever crap I can get in the caf. I can't have a kid. Not to mention I'd get kicked out of my dorm. Nina Caliente already hates me."

"I'll take care of you," he said. "We could get married. Have a life together."

"No, Nate!" she snapped. "There is no life for me if I have a kid. You'd go off and become a famous reporter and I'd be stuck at home taking care of some whiny little thing I don't even like."

"Circe-"

"Nate, just leave me alone," Circe insisted. "I'm not becoming a mother at nineteen!"

"I think we need to make this decision together."

"I think you should go back to Nina," she said coldly. "She needs you. I don't. And it's pretty obvious you care more about her feelings than mine."

*****

He knew it was creepy, but he Googled her. She had a MySpace, as well as a few articles written about her and her achievements, such as being valedictorian. She even had a few YouTube videos-mostly just of her being silly with her friends. Rachel looked more like Circe when she was seventeen, but had Nate's eyes and brows. And judging by the articles, she was definitely her mother's daughter. Her freshman year, after the snotty seniors hadn't let her play Sharpay in High School Musical because she was a "ginger," she not only sued them in mock trial for discrimination-and won-she boycotted the play with her friends and gave an improptu performance of "We're All In This Together" at the local park.

He couldn't believe he had a child. She was out there, a popular, happy, smart girl who didn't even know her own father existed. He couldn't contact her, either, not without asking Circe, who would have to ask the Allans. And he was pretty sure a nice, normal family like the Allans would want nothing to do with a mad scientist and a cocky reporter. He was out of luck on that part.

However, he wasn't about to let Tom Wolinski throw out a perfectly good article. He'd just have to take it up a notch.

"This is William Baker from the New York Times, how may I help you?"

"My name's Nate Benson. I'd like to know if you'd be interested in an article of mine."

**ONE A.M. THE NEXT DAY**

**IDAHO**

"We're at the Idaho station," the bus driver announced, waking Cassidy up. Idaho? Why was she in Idaho? Then she remembered. Justine had gotten her a ticket to Montana. Had she really been on the bus that long?

"Mind if I sit here?" a boy about her age asked.

"Yeah, no, it's cool," she said sleepily.

"Alright." He put his backpack up in the overhead bin. "I'm Nicholas King," he introduced. "But my friends call me Nick." He smiled.

Cassidy opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him her real name, after all.

"I'm...Justine," she said. "Justine, uh, Cabot."

"Nice. Very preppy," he joked. "So where are you from, Justine Cabot?"

"California," she said, hoping she wasn't taking her lie too far. "I just graduated."

"Lucky. I'm a junior." Nick rolled his eyes. "One and a half more years. My whole family works at Big Sky, so I'll probably just work there until college. I'm hoping to be a lawyer."

"I'm working, taking a year off," Cassidy said. "That's cool! I want to be a lawyer too."

"What kind?" he asked. "One...two...three..."

"Special Victims Unit!" they both said. Cassidy burst out laughing.

"No way! That's awesome!" Nick said. "I love the TV show."

"There's a TV show about it?" Cassidy asked.

Nick looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, Law and Order: SVU."

"Oh," she said. "I actually know some of the detectives."

"Damn, really? Cool," he said, impressed.

Cassidy nodded. "I did some...vollunteer work with them."

"Wow." Nick shook his head. "It's horrible what some people will do. Man, it's a fucked-up world. Have you ever been to Caportane?"

Cassidy nodded.

"Well, this douchebag named Don raped this woman, Bella, who lived there. And these two people Dina and Olive helped him kill her."

She gulped.

"But while they were investigating that, they found out that some redhead bitch was experimenting on her kids. Jesus."

"That sucks," she said, hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

"Totally. But they all end up dead anyway, right?" He shrugged. "Oh well. Good thing there are people like us."

"Agreed," Cassidy said.

"So, where in Cali are you from?"

"LA," she answered. Wasn't completely a lie.

"That's cool. First time out on your own?"

"Yeah. I just moved out. I needed some independence, yanno? My mom is way too overprotective." She rolled her eyes. Making stuff up was becoming easier and easier.

"I hear ya," Nick sympathized.

"I can't even drive!" she blurted.

"Sounds like you got out just in time, JC."

"You don't even know." Cassidy leaned back as the bus pulled out. "So how much longer till we get there?"

"About an hour and a half," Nick said.

"Well, I've been on the road for six hours, what could another couple of hours hurt?" she joked. Actually, she would've spent the next day on that bus. As long as Nick was there.

**ASK iJ #21: DEAD BODY IN MY HOUSE?!**

Justine sat down on her couch (in her new hotel room courtesy of the CPD, thank you very much) and aimed the camera at herself, as she had for years.

"Hey, guys! It's iJ, back again. I know the past few weeks have been just crazy, with the whole dead-body thing. But I'm back and better than ever!" She giggled.

"You guys have been bombarding me with questions and now I'm finally going to answer them. I'm going to walk you guys through the whole due process of law. Let's start with the Twitter question. This comes from a girl by the name of 'xXKristieKuppyKakeXx.' She wants to know, was it scary tesitfying? And am I worried Don's going to come after me?" She smiled. "Well, xXKristieKuppyKakeXx, it was a little nerve wracking, not gonna lie. But I'm used to public speaking, so I think I did well. And sweetie, Don's not going anywhere. Here's a picture of the jail he's in. Hmmm, looks like my elementary school! Either way, he'll be there for a loooong time." Justine snickered.

"Now it's time for the comment question. NYCskater553 says, 'Do you think Olive Specter is really dead? Or is she hiding in a trash can waiting to murder you with a chainsaw one night?' God, what's with all the scenarios of me getting attacked lately? The ME, Dr. Curious, said she is in fact dead. The link to his Twitter's in the sidebar if you want to ask him yourself, but she's definitely dead. Unless she's a vampire, but I don't feel like dealing with Twilight crap right now. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the video response. This one wasn't a question, but it was too funny I just had to show it. Here's my friend NigaHiga with 'Leave Detective Benson Alone!' Roll it!"

"...and how fucking dare ANYONE make fun of Detective Benson after all she's been through! She lost her mom! She went through being stalked! SHE'S A HUMAN!" Ryan Higa fake-wailed. "Circe Beaker talked about professionalism and said if Olivia Benson was a professional, she wouldn't randomly arrest suspects. Speaking of professionalism, since when is it professional to illegally experiment on people going through a hard time?!" He sniffled. "You're lucky she even arrested those bastards! LEAVE DETECTIVE BENSON ALONE! PLEASE! Leave Olivia Benson alone RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

"You can watch the full video on NigaHiga's channel. And that's it for Ask iJ 21! Stay tuned for my next video, subscribe, and remember, you can ask me ANYTHING! Bye now!" She waved goodbye and turned off her camera.

**GREATER LOS ANGELES FEDERAL PRISON**

**VISITATION CENTER**

"So what's your plan?" Don Lothario demanded.

"She doesn't have one," Dina answered for their lawyer. "She says she does, but she's just going to let us rot away here. Am I right?"

Mary-Sue held up her hands. "Now, now. It so happens me and Richard have a very well thought out plan. However, I'm still your lawyer. So I need to know the whole story. Did you kidnap Bella Goth six months ago?"

Dina and Don looked at each other.

"Well, no," he admitted. "We would've taken care of her sooner if it wasn't for the Smiths."

"The Smiths?" Mary-Sue asked.

Don nodded. "The night I went over to her house, well, Mr. Smith must have been onto us. He came right over in his-"

"DON!" Dina snapped.

"It's okay. This is part of attorney-client privilege. His what, Don?" the lawyer pressed.

"His, um, helicopter. He just picked her up and flew off."

"Really," Mary-Sue said suspiciously. "And where are these...Smiths...now?"

"They left town," Dina explained. "Just packed up and left. That little video girl lives there now." She grinned evilly.

Mary-Sue nodded. "Well, me and Richard discussed it over drinks last night. As it turns out, he has a few connections to a judge in San Diego. And Judge Hansen happens to owe Judge Roberts a major favor. Judge Roberts can get you out of here in two weeks or less."

"Wonderful," Don said.

"Absolutely," Mary-Sue agreed.

"On to the next matter," Dina said, like a businesswoman. "We have to take care of the Goths. They know too much."

"Would you like me to give them a warning?"

She nodded. "Tell that little girl...four can keep a secret if two of them are dead."

"Sounds like you've made your point clear," Mary-Sue said. "Now I'll be expecting that check, sweeties. Kiss kiss." She waved goodbye and headed into the main area.

**SNOWCREST INN**

**BIG SKY**

Cassidy walked up to the front desk.

The clerk, stuck with the late shift, raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she demanded.

"Um," Cassidy squeaked. "Yeah. I'd like to check in for the night."

"Just you?"

"Yeah."

"Name?" The girl prepared to start typing.

"Justine Cabot," she answered. At this point, she was becoming pretty good at hiding her identity.

The girl typed something and handed her a key card. "Here you go, Justine. That'll be a hundred."

Cassidy handed her some of the money the real Justine gave her.

"Thanks." Cassidy grabbed the key and headed for the elevator. Tomorrow, she'd look for a job, walk around a bit, and talk to Peter Wilson. He owed her one hell of an explanation.

*****

**AOL INSTANT MESSENGER**

**CHAT BETWEEN _circe_beaker_ and _Benson74_**

_circe_beaker_ signed on AIM for iPhone at 9:32 PM PST

_Benson74_ signed on AIM for BlackBerry at 9:35 PM PST

_circe_beaker_: Nice article, "close friend."

_Benson74_: You saw that?!

_circe_beaker_: It was in the New York Times.

_Benson74_: I thought you lived in LA.

_circe_beaker_: LOL. Anyway, want to grab a bite sometime?

_Benson74 _is typing...

_circe_beaker_: Close friends hang out, right?

_Benson74_: Tomorrow's kind of booked up. When are you free?

_circe_beaker_: Friday I get off at 1.

_Benson74_: That's what she said!

_circe_beaker_: Ahaha! So Fri. 1?

_Benson74_: It's a date :)

Shannen Theroux looked up from Nate's phone. "I told you something was going on with him and that woman." She smiled proudly. As much as she hated throwing her colleague under the bus, she needed a good article to show everyone she was just a good writer as Nate. And the hottest LA Herald reporter having an affair with the local mad scientist was definitely front-page material.

"Alright," Tom said. "You've got your article. Benson's been pissing me off with his compassionate shit lately."

"Thanks." Shannen smiled proudly. "I guess I've got a date with Circe Beaker."

Tom winked. "Bring your camera. I'd love to see the look on her face."

Shannon grinned and put the device down, deleting the IM history.

Didn't every good reporter know not to leave valuables unattended?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9 is done! Please review :) And I've decided to include aliens after all, if you couldn't tell by the "helicopter" thing! Let me know if you guys have any ideas on how this story should go! You know how much I love feedback! BTW, remember to follow me on Twitter (itsjessbaybayy) or add me on YouTube (doubleraspberry). **


	11. Reversal of Fate

**A/N: Um...I don't have any random facts to share with you other than I'm going to Big Sky in two weekkkksssss!!! YAYYA!!! Review for cupcakesss!**  


* * *

**FOUR SEASONS HOTEL **

"Got everything?" Olivia Benson asked her partner.

Elliot nodded. They were both relieved to be going home. New York was actually normal. Olivia had watched a few episodes of "The OC" and "90210", but she didn't think real people could ever stoop to that level. Apparantly she was wrong.

"Cragen said we could have the day off," she said. "Want to go down to Rockefeller Center later? It's almost Christmas."

Elliot shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "I think Kathy will want to see me." After their one night stand, things had gotten significanly awkward between them. They didn't laugh and joke around anymore. Their relationship had gone from professional to friendly to sexual and back to strictly professional. Liv sighed. "Of course."

"You know I wish I could," he said. "I just, we just, can't right now, okay?"

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "You're right."

There was a knock on their hotel door. Olivia opened it. Katy Beaker and Lazlo Curious walked in.

"Hey!" Katy said. "I just wanted to wish you two bon voyage." "Actually, she wanted to wish Alex bon voyage," Lazlo corrected. "You were a pit stop."

"Shut up!" Katy giggled.

"Just being honest!" Lazlo grinned goofily. Liv was actually starting to get used to the two. Elliot, on the other hand, was still a little frustrated with Katy for taking over their case.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to miss you guys," she continued. "Where's Elliot?"

"Right here," Elliot said. "We just wanted to say goodbye," Lazlo explained. "Have a nice flight back."

"Thanks," El said. "See you around."

Katy saluted them. "Aye, aye, maties. If you ever need a good divorce lawyer, give me a shoutout, 'kay?"

Oh, if only she knew.

**LAX **

"Here you go, Ms. Caliente." The bellhop handed Nina Caliente her bags, including the ones that held her film equipment.

She looked around at her new surroundings. She was definitely concerned about fitting in here. Sure, it was LA, a filmmaker's dream, but her estranged sister had just been convicted of murder. That pretty much put a damper on her reputation. Still, she was determined to finally make it big in LA. No more small-town documentaries or high school plays.

Nope. Nina Caliente had a dream-her own reality show. "Caportane." She could see it now: a cross between Jersey Shore and Law and Order.

"Caportane: The Show," she envisioned. "Lights...camera...murder." It would be more than your average sleazy MTV show. No, it would be a hit. And the best part: no power-hungry producers to get in her way. She pictured red carpets, flashing cameras, and money. Lots of it. Yeah, it was a bit exploitative, but that was what sold these days. And she was more than happy to get her sister out of the spotlight and finally shine like she was meant to do.

This would be her big break-whether everyone liked it or not.

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

Cassidy Stabler walked towards the Summit Hotel with tons of other happy skiers. That was where Peter Wilson worked. According to the directory, he was the day manager. What would she say to him? She hadn't seen him in five years. He was twenty and she was twelve. That was right before Kevin and Circe got divorced. But that didn't matter now: it was 2009.

She took a deep breath and headed into the hotel lobby.

"Miss? Can I help you?" the Australian concierge asked, looking up from his notepad.

"Um, yeah," Cassidy said. "Can I talk to Peter Wilson?"

The concierge looked at the notepad. "Yes, you can. One second." He picked up a walkie-talkie. "Hey, Pete, it's Mike. You've got someone here for you. Yep. See you in a minute, mate."

The door opened and an attractive guy in his twenties walked out. He wore the same red button-up and khakis as the rest of the employees there.

"Peter Wilson," he introduced automatically. "Day manager. How can I help-" He stopped. "Cassidy?" he said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask," she snapped, "since you obviously don't care at all."

"Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, a lot actually," Cassidy said. "I haven't seen you in half a decade. Remember, when you left me with those attention-desperate scumbags pretending to be parents?" She put her hands on her hips like an angry prosecutor.

Peter sighed. "Look, that was a really hard time. Listen, if I had any other choice I would've helped you get out of there too. But I had no money. If it wasn't for Bella, we'd both be stuck there. Circe pushed me down a flight of stairs. That was the final straw."

"Wait, what?" Cassidy asked. "Why'd she push you down a flight of stairs? And do you mean Bella Goth?"

Peter nodded. "She knew some people around here I could stay with. Bella used to be friends with Circe, but I guess something happened between them." He shrugged. "As for the stairs thing, well, I really can't explain that."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I was hoping to get a job."

"Oh, of course!" he said. "We can get you a night job here. The pay's pretty good, you get to stay in the employee lodge for free and ski for free. Can't beat that." "Hey, I'd take a job at McDonald's. As long as it pays."

"So you're in?" Peter asked.

Cassidy nodded. "On one condition: nobody can know who I really am."

**EMAIL **

**FROM: **POP 98.6 RADIO CONTEST SERVICE** (pop986contest)**

**TO:** Rachel Allan **(xoxoRACHELLLoxox)**

**SUBJECT:** You Won!

Congratuations, _Rachel Allan_! You won the DREAM VACATION SWEEPSTAKES! Your prize is a all expense paid 7-day trip to Los Angeles for you and one (1) friend! Please contact the POP 98.6 office ASAP to claim your prize!

Sincerely,

The people at POP 98.6 FM Radio

All the hits YOU want!

Please do not reply to this email. It was sent by an automated server. To claim your prize, contact the POP 98.6 offices at 555-9152.

*****

The cold air of New York City stung Olivia's face. She had become used to the sunny, warm weather of Caportane. It was weird being back here.

"I'm going to stop by the 1-6," Olivia said casually. "See how the squad's doing."

Elliot looked down the slush-covered street. "Alright," he said. "I'd better get home."

"See you tomorrow, then," Olivia said, nodding at him before entering the building.

Going into her workplace was like seeing an old friend. She didn't realize how much she missed the 1-6 until she arrived. Hell, she even missed the stale coffee smell, thanks to Munch and his lack of coffee-brewing skills.

"Hey! Bad-ass Benson's back!" Munch shouted. Olivia grinned and felt the tension she felt with El roll off her. Everything that happened in Caportane no longer mattered. She was back in her own territory, kicking ass and taking names.

"Hey, John!" Olivia dropped her suitcase on the floor.

"We thought you'd never come back," he joked. "How'd you like the Caportane Police Department?"

"Well, most of them wouldn't last a day here," she said. "But they're not all bad."

"And you got your perps, too," he added. "I personally think it was all a conspiracy, and Bella's working with Al Quaeda. And the dead body was a decoy."  
Before California, she would've cringed at Munch's bad jokes. But now she appreciated his sense of humor. It sure beat all of the backstabbing crap out west.

"Don and Dina aren't going anywhere," she said confidently. "The city's safe again."

"For now, at least. Want coffee?" Munch offered.

"Uh, no thanks." Olivia walked into the bullpen.

"Liv, I thought I gave you the day off," Cragen reminded her.

"You know me, Captain."

"Well, now that you're here, we've got another case for you. Where's Elliot?"

"Home," Liv answered. "What's up?"

"A girl was found raped outside of Susie's Diner on Lexington," Cragen said. "She's still unconcious. No ID. However, she was abnormally thin. We think she was kidnapped and starved."

Olivia looked at the folder. Why did people have to hurt other people? She never knew how the perpetrators felt. Were they sick, delusional, or just plain evil? Bella. Ophelia. Cassidy. Juliette. Justine. Cassandra. Mortimer. They were all victims in one way or another.

"Liv, you take Munch. Go to the hospital. I need you guys to be there when she wakes up," Cragen ordered.

"Sure thing, Captain," Olivia nodded. She wasn't going to allow any funny business this time. No stone would be unturned. She had experienced enough of that in Capoetane.

Munch was right: Bad-ass Benson was back. And here to stay.

**RIVERBLOSSOM HILLS, MINNESOTA**

Rachel Allan looked out the window of her two-story Colonial. "God, I can't wait for summer," she complained. "I haaate the cold. Like, for real."

"I like snow," Emily D'Ovidio, Rachel's best friend, said. "It's like a giant pillow of fluffy happiness. And rainbows!"

"What the hell?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah. Beat that!" Emily snapped sassily.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" Rachel said. "Bring it on, biyatch. Because your ass is gonna be grass."

"Well, you're going down to Chinatown!" Emily retorted. The two burst out laughing. After almost sixteen years of friendship, they made a joke about pretty much anything.

"I wonder what Kyle's up to," Rachel mused. Kyle Rosen was her incredibly sexy boyfriend.

"You're obsessed." Emily shook her head. "Oh, I'm Rachel and I LOOOVE Kyle!"

Rachel was about to respond when her cell phone beeped with a new email.

"Who is it?"

"It's from..." She scrolled down. And screamed.

"What?!" Emily screamed.

"Look!"

"WHAT?"

"I won!" Rachel shouted. "I can't believe it! I'm going to LA!"

"Wait, what?" Emily giggled.

"Mmmkay, remember that contest-sweepstakes-thingy I entered for POP 98.6?"

"Oh yeah!" Emily said. "Well, I won the grand prize trip! And I can bring a friend! WE'RE GOING TO CALIFORNIA, BITCHES!"

Rachel's parents, Daniel and Mary Allan, opened the front door, interrupting their little celebration. "Who's going to California?" Mary Allan asked.

"Mom, I won this contest over at POP 98.6," Rachel explained. "Can I go? Please? It's all paid for! And it's like, a once in a lifetime chance. Please?"

Mary looked at Daniel. "I'll have to call them and make sure it's legitimate," she said. "But as long as the D'Ovidios say it's okay, you can go. You two have worked hard all year. You deserve a break."

That was an understatement. Rachel and Emily sacrificed many nights of sleep to ensure they'd ace all their SATs and make it into Harvard together. And they had-early admission too.

"Thank you so much!" Rachel squealed, hugging her mother. "I love you!"

"Of course she does now," Mr. Allan teased.

Rachel and Emily grinned.

"I guess that bikini I bought last week will be put to good use after all," Emily said.

* * *

**A/N: YAYYA! That was chapter ten :) Hope you liked it! Please review my lovelies! :D And yes, Rachel Allan is Nate Benson and Circe Beaker's kid. O.o SCANDALOUS!!!! Haha! Stay tuned for Chapter 11!  
Peace!!!**


	12. They Shoot Beakers, Don't They?

**A/N: Hi there :) Thanks for reading this story! Hope you enjoy && don't forget to review!! And let me know what you think of my new profile pic :)**

**

* * *

**

**THE IVY RESTARANT**

Circe looked at the time on her iPhone. Nate was half an hour late.

"Do you want anything to drink, ma'am?" the waiter asked her pitifully. It was obvious she had gotten stood up. That was why she didn't trust anyone: all people did was let her down.

"No, just the check."

"But you didn't-"

"Can you just leave?!" she snapped. The waiter slinked off.

"He's not coming, you realize," someone said. Circe turned around and saw a brunette woman.

"Who?"

"Nate. He's not coming. He never even spoke to you," she said. "That was me."

"Who _are _you?" she asked. Had she just been out-Circe'd? Really?

"Shannen Theroux, Nate's partner," Shannen introduced. She sat across from Circe. "I'm gonna cut to the chase-I know you two have something going on."

"Nothing's going on between us," Circe insisted.

Shannen raised one of her eyebrows. "Really. Then why did you have a kid with him?"

Circe froze.

"I know about Rachel," Shannen said. "I know everything. And I need an article this month."

"You wouldn't." Circe shook her head. "This would destroy Nate too.

And you wouldn't do that to him."

"You'd be surprised what we reporters would do. I figured you'd understand-you've done some pretty immoral things for money, if I remember correctly."

"Look, what do you want?" she snapped. "Money? A car? A fucking house?"

"I want my article." Shannen smirked.

"Five hundred thousand," Circe said quickly. "I'll give you five hundred thousand dollars if you kill the story."

The reporter smiled. "I'll have to think about it. Ta-ta now." She got up from the table and walked away.

Looks like someone's met her match.

**LAX**

Rachel Allan and Emily D'Ovidio stood in the shiny airport bathroom taking pictures on Rachel's phone.

"Did you put that one on Dailybooth?" Emily asked. They loved taking wacky pictures and had almost a thousand Dailybooth followers, although they suspected half of them were perverted old guys.

"Posted!" Rachel high-fived her friend. "Do I look California-Lucious?"

Emily looked at her short Victoria's Secret Pink shorts, Kate Spade flip-flops, "I Heart LA" t-shirt and shaggy haircut.

"A) never use that word again and B) absolutely. What about me?" Emily was wearing an Abercrombie halter dress and espadrilles.

"Most definitely."

Emily squealed. "Rachel Athena Allan, you are my hero."

"Shh! Don't say my middle name!" Rachel pleaded. She guessed her birth parents were Greek or something, otherwise who would subject a kid to  
that?

"What? Ath-"

"Attention everyone, may I have your attention please?" Rachel shouted. "I would just like to inform everyone that on a field trip to  
the history museum in first grade, Emily D'Ovidio-"

"Shut! Up!" Emily giggled. She didn't exactly want everyone to know she had peed her pants in the medival art section. "Anyway, my middle  
name is worse. Louise. Ew. I'm not a frickin' eighty year old grandma with twenty cats who knits."

"No, you're not," Rachel reassured her. "Come on. Now that we look like California girls, we can be seen in public."

"Wait! My hair-"

"It's fine, Louise," Rachel joked. "Come onnnn!" She dragged Em out of the bathroom and into the airport.

**1-6 PRECINCT**

"Do Munch and Fin have a lead on the Tanya Burke case?" Olivia asked, spooning Chinese food into her mouth. She was referring to the girl raped on Lexington.

Elliot looked up. "No, not yet." Everyone had gone to lunch except them.

Olivia sat next to him. "Any word from her parents?" She leaned closer to look at the file. Elliot tried to ignore how close she was. And how  
beautiful. She wasn't all fake and whiny like Kathy. She was just...Liv. The true love of his life.

_Stop_, El told himself. You're married. _You two are partners, nothing else._

But he was still a guy, and he couldn't ignore the fact she was practically in his lap.

Elliot stood up, knocking over the carton of Chinese food.

"Shit, sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, it's okay," Liv said. "Let me just grab a sweater or something..." She looked up and locked eyes with Elliot.

All those emotions she felt in California-and for ten years-came rushing back to her.

*****

**NOVEMBER 8, 2004**

Elliot and Olivia walked towards the elevator together.

"You know, we've been partners all these years. I don't even know your blood type," she mentioned casually.

El looked at her. "A-positive."

Liv chuckled. "How 'bout that? Me, too." The two cops stepped into the elevator.

There was a pause. Finally, he said, "I'd give you a kidney."

"Not if I gave you mine first," Olivia retorted. They shared a smirk as the doors closed.

*****

Without thinking about what she was doing, Olivia leaned in and kissed Elliot on the lips. He hesitated at first but wrapped his arms around  
her waist.

"El," she whispered. They kept kissing.

Elliot heard a door creak open downstairs. "Damn!" They pushed away from each other.

"Liv, I-"

"We'd better get back to work," Olivia interrupted quickly.

"Guys, you've got to see this!" Cragen shouted. "Warner got a result from the rape kit."

Olivia rushed downstairs. "Any matches?"

Cragen took a deep breath and looked down. "Liv, the match is Richard White. He's back."

Olivia felt her face go pale.

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL**

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this," Circe sighed. "I work in research and development. I don't talk to patients and I don't talk to families. Why don't you ask an intern?"

"You're still a doctor here just like the rest of us," Titania Summerdream, a Caportane Hospital doctor who unfortuately always got stuck working with Circe, reminded her. "When you're chief of staff, you can eat Chinese food and watch reruns of Law and Order all day if you want to. Until then, we've got a six-car accident on I-95. Oops, make that six cars and two 18-wheelers. And you need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Harris. Their son Ryan was in one of those cars and has a two percent chance of living. You've gotta tell them."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Why don't you shut up and do your job?" Titania snapped. Like pretty much everyone at Caportane Hospital, she hated Circe. Everyone made  
bets on who would have to work with her. But today, she was even more of an obnoxious psycho bitch than usual.

"Fine." Circe stomped into the emergency room, where the Harris parents were crying.

"Hi," she said, clearing her throat.

Mrs. Harris looked up. "Can you give us a moment?" she sobbed.

"Not really," Circe said. "I have this thing, you know, called a life."

Mr. Harris glared at her. "Well, what do you want then?"

"I regret to inform you that...well, you're son's gonna die because he was a dumbass and didn't wear his seatbelt, so if I were you I'd call your insurance company."

The Harris's glared at her in shock. What nerve!

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Harris shouted. "Who do you think you are, anyway?"

"Leanne-" her husband said.

"No, Paul!" Leanne moved away. "Listen, that's my family you're talking about! You need to grow up and get some class. Who raised you?"

"And you need to lose some weight," Circe snapped. "Who raised you, Rosie O'Donnell?"

"Alright, lady, you don't talk about my son that way. And you don't insult my wife, either," Paul Harris growled. "You got five seconds to get the hell out of here or I'm calling security."

"Works for me."

She felt her phone buzz as she was walking away.

**YOU HAVE (1) NEW TEXT MESSAGE!**

**FROM:** SHANNEN THEROUX (555-9915)

Meet me at Bluewater Park at 4. Come alone.  
-ST

**FOUR SEASONS HOTEL  
ROOM 522**

Rachel walked out of the bathroom, fluffing her shaggy red hair. "How legit is this place?" she gushed. "I mean, the shampoo is amazing. My hair smells like chamomile."

Emily snorted. "Girl, you don't even know what chamomile is." She sat at the desk typing on her MacBook.

"Okay, true. But whatever it is, it smells nice!" She looked at the computer. "Whatcha doing?"

"Your mom," Emily joked. "Naw. I'm watching YouTube videos."

"Dude, did you see Sxephil's latest video?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope, I've been busy. Let's watch it."

Emily clicked on his video.

"Hello internet, it is Monday, December 22, and this is a special episode of the Philip DeFranco show. I'm just going to start off with our Douchebag of the Day. It is this woman, Circe Beaker." He sighed. "People, Circe is a doctor in Caportane, California. Unless you'vebeen living under a rock, you've probably heard of her. She was arrested for illegal experiments. Now that's just crazy. She could've stolen a car or murdered George Bush. Or she could've stolen a car, murdered George Bush, and hid his body in the stolen car. But illegal experiments? What is this, Frankenstein goes to L.A? Bitch, please."

Rachel snickered. "What a loser," she said.

Em made the thumbs-down sign. "Epic. Failure."

"Anyway, if that's not bad enough, she wasn't even found guilty! And no, she couldn't go back to her job of making heroin for the Mexicans or whatever the hell she did. She made things worse for herself by dissing Special Victims Unit detective Olivia Benson on 'Good Morning America.' Let's watch that clip."

"...anyway, as I was saying, I honestly thing Detective Benson needs professional help," Circe said. "I mean, if she's such a good  
detective, she wouldn't go around arresting everyone in sight just for 'justice.' All it proves is she's jealous I'm making ten times what she makes and that she's unprofessional."

"Wait, what did she say?" Phil asked in fake-shock.

"All it proves is she's jealous..." the clip repeated.

"Okay, so let me get this straight here. If you get arrested, you don't go around insulting the po-po on live TV. That is probably one of the dumbest things you can do. And she's calling other people dumb and unprofessional. Just look at that host's face! It pretty much just says, 'WTF?' Well, Circe, all I have to say to you is, quit the trollin.'" He rolled his eyes. "But wait, there's more! An old video of her surfaced on YouTube last week and went viral. It features her arguing with another doctor about some test results, than falling on a cart of medical equipment. The time stamp is from 2002, but it's still fucking hilarious. Check it out."

"No, you can't have the test results back!" 28-year old Circe shouted.

"You wanna get fired?" another doctor said.

"I never tampered with the results," she insisted.

"I never said that," he said. "Are you saying you did?"

"No, I'm just-" She backed up and fell into a cart. "Ouch!" A girl in the background giggled.

"You can watch the full video, the link's in the sidebar. But it's clear people back then hated her as much as they do now. Look, all the  
other doctors are laughing at her instead of helping her. That pretty much says it all right there. Seriously, Circe Beaker deserves to be  
the douchebag of the YEAR. She is probably the most annoying person of all time. Wait, that would be Kanye West. Good thing Kanye West isn't a medical researcher." He paused. "If you guys remember correctly, I dropped out of medical school to become a full-time YouTuber. And now I know why." He replayed the clip of Circe falling. "It's clear I made the right decision. No matter how many times I get called gay or a loser by you haters and trolls, it would be a hell of a lot better than dealing with her."

"I think you're being unfair and inappropriate," Circe snapped in the clip from her News 7 interview.

"WOULD YOU JUST GO AWAY ALREADY?" Phil shouted.

"She totally looks like you," Emily said.

"Who? Phil?" Rachel laughed. "You do realize he's a guy, right?"

"No, idiot." Emily rolled her eyes. "Circe. The woman who got arrested."

"Wow, thanks," Rachel joked. "You think I look like a felon. You're so nice."

"No, seriously! You guys look exactly alike", she insisted. "Look!"

Rachel frowned at the screen. "I guess you're right."

"Damn right, I'm right! I'm always right," Em said smugly. "It's so trippy, though. She looks just like you!"

"Well, our hair's different," Rachel said defensively. "Hers is longer and straight. Mine's shoulder length and all sexy-emo-prep-ish. Plus  
she has glasses and I wear contacts."

Emily pushed Rachel's bangs off her face. "Now you really look alike. Maybe you're secretly related! Google her!"

Rachel typed in her name. The first article that came up was, "Did Beaker and Benson have a kid?" Rachel wrinkled her nose. "Detective Benson?"

"I think they mean Nate Benson, the reporter," she corrected.

"Oh, right. He's annoying." Rachel kept scrolling. "Look, Emmie. An 'unidentified source' says they had a kid almost eighteen years ago."

"Omigod! Do you think...?"

"No. No way. There's no way that can be me. And honestly, I don't want to know," she said stubbornly. "I don't give a shit about my birth  
parents. I have real parents now. I stopped caring ages ago."

"It's worth a shot, don't ya think?" Emily pressed.

Rachel sighed. "Fine. If it makes you happy, I'll call the adoption agency and prove that you're wrong." She snickered.

"Alright! Do it!"

"You're crazy." Rachel pulled out her cell phone and called the adoption agency. "Hi,  
my name is Rachel Allan, I was adopted and I'd like to know who my birth parents are...you'll look into it? Alrightly. Thanks." She hung up. "You're gonna be wrong, yanno."

"She looks just like you, Rache," Emily insisted.

"You know how many tan skinny redheads there are in America?" Rachel asked. "Like, five gazillion. What are the odds?"

"If you say so." Emily clucked.

"Did you just cluck? You sound like Madame McDonald." She was referring to their bitchy French teacher.

Emily clucked some more.

"Stop!" Rachel laughed. She started humming "Party in the USA."

"Nooo! Not Miley!" Emily shrieked. She rolled off the chair giggling.

"So I put my haaands up, they're playin' my song, butterflies fly awayyy, yeaaaaah, it's a PARTY IN THE USA!" she screamed!

"LA LA LAAAAA!" Emily put her hands over her ears.

Rachel stood up. "So, where should we go? It's only noon."

"How about the beach?" Emily said anxiously, looking out the window.

"Away!" Rachel said, grabbing her towel. She was in such a hurry, she left her phone behind.

*****

_"Haaay, this is Emily and I totally stole Rachel Allan's phone, so if  
you wanna talk to Rachel, leave a message and she'll call you back if  
you're not a loser! Beeep!"_

_"Hi, I'm trying to reach a Ms. Rachel Allan. This is Pascal Curious from the  
adoption agency, something interesting came up. We found that your  
parents are, ah, Circe Beaker and Nathaniel Benson. I'd like you to  
call me back to discuss your options ay-sap. Thanks._"

*****

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

"Jeez, are we a police department or a tabloid?" Ajay Loner, a CPD detective, complained, hanging up the phone.

"Tell me about it." Detective Andrews rolled her eyes.

"We should have a press conference," Kathryn suggested.

"Nope," Buzz snapped, randomly appearing. "The best thing we can do for this department is keep our heads down."

"Captain Grunt, I don't work here, but I know from my personal experience secrecy is not the way to solve things," she snapped.

"Trust me."

"How can I trust you when half your family's been in jail at some point?" Grunt said. "As far as I'm concerned it's only a matter of  
time before you're in there too."

"Buzz, we've been over this before. I'm trying to do what's best for everyone."

"What would be best for everyone is for us to stay quiet and let this whole Goth case blow over. Maybe it's not too late for Caportane to restore it's reputation." He stomped off angrily. Since the case and Detective Garrett's suspension he had been more on edge than usual. He  
was usually a hardass, but lately it was twice as bad.

Kathryn rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Hey," Lazlo whispered from a desk over. "Don't worry about him. It's just how he is."

"I know, I'm just trying to help," she insisted.

"I know, Katy. Just be glad you don't work here."

A loud buzz sounded throughout the main area. Since the Circe incident, they installed a system where someone would have to buzz a person in.

"I'll get it," Detective Loner said. He walked to the door. There stood Brandi Broke, an old friend of his who lived in East Caportane, or Pleasantview, looking disheveled.

"Brandi! Long week, no speak!" Detective Loner joked. "You okay?"

Brandi shook her head and stepped inside. "I-I've just been raped," she whispered. Then she collapsed on the floor.

"Brandi?" Ajay shook her. "BRANDI! Wake up!"

"What's going on?" Kathryn demanded.

"She's still breathing," Ajay said. He pulled his Motorola from his pocket and tossed it to the lawyer. "Call 911. Tell them to hurry!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 is DONE. Drama city! Makes me glad I'm not a Sim :) Hehehe. Remember to review...or else XD Muahaha!**


	13. The Last Days of Special Victims

**A/N: Chapter 12 is here at last! :D And just a little note to my YouTube viewers, I won't have any videos up until after I get back from Big Sky. :( Stupid computer. And yes, I am making a sequel to Justice Never Rests since there are only 4 chapters left! O.o It will be called Time To Pretend and will focus more on the Strangetown plot. :D And I'm also thinking of doing a prequel with the characters in high school? What do you guys think? **

**

* * *

**

**CAPORTANE HOSPITAL**

The entire squad stood outside Brandi's door. Finally, Dr. Summerdream came out.

"She's doing okay," she assured them. Everyone sighed in relief. "Vaginal tearing, some bruises, but nothing fatal."

"What made her pass out?" Detective Andrews asked.

"Shock," the doctor answered. "You said she lived right next to the precinct?"

Detective Andrews nodded.

"She probably walked there," Dr. Summerdream said. 'You're lucky she's alive then. You can talk to her in twenty minutes or so. I'll get back to you."

"Of course this happens right after the SVU leaves," Detective Loner said.

"Speaking of, I got some interesting results from the rape kit," Lazlo piped in. "It was a match: this guy named Richard White. Apparantly he was arrested for date rape thirteen years ago. The SVU put him in jail for murdering an ADA and trying to kill Liv Benson. He got out two weeks ago.

"Omigod," Detective Andrews said. "Are you for real?"

He nodded.

"We need to call Captain Cragen," Ajay insisted.

"We've done rape cases before," Buzz reminded them. "Don't you think we can handle this one on our own?"

"If it's a Special Victims perp, it's a Special Victims case," kathryn declared. "Call them."

"Hey, back off, Beaker. Who made you DA?" Buzz shot.

"Who made you an asshole?" Kathryn snapped. "Why can't you just admit we need help for once?!"

"You two, stop!" Ajay shouted. "Do you want to go on Jerry Springer or solve this case?" Kathryn and Buzz froze. A junior detective telling off the captain and a lawyer? That was a first.

'I'm going to talk to Brandi and call the SVU. And if anyone has a problem with that, they can kiss my-"

"She's awake," Dr. Summerdream interrupted.

'Brandi, what do you remember about your attack?" Detective Andrews asked.

"Well, it was this guy I met a few days ago," she croaked weakly.

"What guy?" she asked.

Brandi sighed. "Middle aged, smooth, charming. We met at Grab a Byte in line for coffee and apparantly we're both realtors. He invited me out for dinner and I turned him down. The next day I got a bouquet of flowers with a note saying, 'No hard feelings.' It was flattering, but I didn't even give him my number!"

"Sounds like White's MO," Katy whispered to Lazlo. "I remember hearing about the Fitzgerald case."

"His name was...Rick? Rich?" Brandi thought. "Richard. Definitely Richard. Anyway, last night I heard a crash. I turned around and there he was. He shoved me down and- and-"

"Raped you?" Kathryn suggested. Lazlo elbowed her. "Ow!"

"Yeah." Brandi closed her eyes.

"Is this him?" Ajay asked. He showed Brandi White's mug shot.

Brandi nodded. "Yeah. That's him."

The squad and Katy all looked at each other.

"Thanks, Brandi," Ajay said. "You've been a big help."

"I just want this whole thing to be over," Brandi moaned.

"It will be soon enough," he assured her. "We know the guy who did it."

"You do?"

Ajay nodded. "He's done his before."

"Thanks," she said.

"We'll let you get your rest," Detective Andrews said. "See you later.

**LA HERALD**

"Nathaniel R. Benson!" someone said. Nate looked up. Was that Nina Caliente, his ex-girlfriend, back in town?

"Nina?" Nate asked. "Is that you?"

Nina grinned. "The one and only! So, it's been a while. You've certainly done well for yourself." She looked at his modern, sleek ofice.

"Thanks," Nate said. He couldn't believe she was back. "So what brings you back to California? I thought you were all about the Big Apple now."

"I just became executive producer over at MTV," she said. "Actually, I'm working on a reality show and I could really use your help."

"A reality show, huh? What about?"

"Caportane," Nina answered. "I figured it was perfect, with all the drama and crime and whatnot. It'll be fantastic!"

"I'll bet! Can't wait to see it." His desk phone rand.

Nina nodded at the phone. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Nate shrugged. "Nah." The voicemail clicked on.

"Nate, it's me, Circe. I really need to talk to you, so if you could just call me at-" Nate quickly unplugged the phone.

"You're still talking to Circe Beaker?" Nina snapped. Back at UCLA, that had been a big issue. Nate was always stuck between the two of make matters worse, Nina and Circe were roommates. After Nate got Circe pregnant, Nina threw all of Circe's stuff out the window-including three pairs of designer shoes and a new MacBook-and transferred to NYU. They hadn't spoken since, except for a brief chat on Facebook now and then.

"Well, kind of," Nate admitted.

"You shouldn't," she said bluntly. "Well, I mean, I can't tell you what to do, but if I were you and I cared about my career, I'd be careful about who would affect my image. And hanging out with people who abuse kids for money is definitely bad for one's image. What if she makes any more 'scientific discoveries?' Then you'd be an accomplice."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Why don't you let me worry about my own image for once? So, let's talk about this pitch of yours."

"Oh, right." Nina giggled. "I want to expose the truth about Caportane. It's already on the radar. Maybe the DA would let me film Don and Dina from jail? I was thinking it would be like a combination of 'Real Housewives' and 'Jersey Shore' with a bit of 'Law and Order' mixed in."

"Sounds great!" Nate exclaimed. "Trashy, but great."

"Great! So I can film you?"

"Wait...film me?"

"Of course," she said. "You'd get to speak your mind! And get publicity. Plus everyone loves you." She winked.

"Alright," Nate sighed. "So do I have to sign a contract or what?"

Nina winked again. "Already got one."

**1-6 Precinct**

"I can't believe White is back," Olivia said. "I just can't believe it!"

"It's okay," El said. "We'll get him."

"Everyone come over here!" Cragen ordered. "I just got off the phone with one of the Caportane detectives. A woman was raped by White. Same MO."

"Again?" El groaned. Cragen nodded.

"Where do we come in?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sending Benson, Cabot, and Stabler back to LA. Along with detectives Briscoe and Green from Homicide. And Detective Williams from Computer Crimes. The more NYPD detectives over there, the better." He looked around. "And that's an order."

**GREATER LOS ANGELES ADOPTION AND FAMILY SERVICES**

"I can't fucking believe it," Rachel snapped. "Of all the people in this world, my parents have to be Nate Douchebag Benson and Circe Beak-whore."

"Are you going to call them or what?" Emily asked.

"God, no," she said. "I'm going to pretend I never found out. They obviously don't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to them. My real parents are normal. Anyway, I'm going to college in the fall, it wouldn't matter. I'm just gonna forget it ever happened. I'm not even telling Kyle."

"Really?" Emily asked, shocked. "I mean, you don't even know them..."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And I don't want to, either," she said firmly. "I mean, really, fucked up people like that shouldn't have kids at all."

"Agreed," Emily said. "Plus, Circe and Nate having sex? That is not a good image."

"At least it's not your mom and the electrician," Rachel pointed out, reminding her of that unfortunate event in sixth grade.

"Gross!" Emily said.

"Let's just pretend this whole day never happened," Rachel suggested, putting on her DKNY sunglasses as they exited the overly-air conditioned building. "And please, please, please don't tell anyone. Please?" she begged.

"Pinky swear," she promised. "Like, on my life."

"Thanks, Em," Rachel said. "So, you know how Meghan's uncle lives in Veronaville and he's, like, a big time movie exec?" She was referring to their friend Meghan Capp and her uncle, Consort (Juliette's father). He had produced "Twilight," "Avatar" and "Little Miss Sunshine," among others.

"Uh, duh?" Emily joked. "I was the one who introduced you guys."

"Well, guess what? This woman Nina he works with is doing a reality show about Caportane. And guess who got us tickets to the premiere?"

"You?!"

Rachel nodded. "Hell yeah! People Magazine says it's gonna be the next Jersey Shore. It's gonna be legit."

"What's it called?"

"Caportane, what else?"

"Sounds awesome," Emily said. "Our first Hollywood premiere!" The two girls high-fived.

"Just remember, Circe and Nate are NOT my parents? Got it?"

"Mmhm!"

**NATE BENSON'S APARTMENT**

Nate was just settling down when he heard a knock. The whole day had been WEIRD. Nina was back, after all. And she had a tendency to complicate every situation. A nice way to put it was that she was a drama queen. He partly hoped the mystery guest was her. Then again, he hoped it wasn't.

Instead, it was Circe.

"Hey," he said, unlocking the door. "Who let you in?"

"Oh, just this Vietnam vet," she said. "Nice place. I haven't been here in years. Love the whole modern Ikea look."

"Uh, thanks," he said. "So what are you doing here?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had to come over if you had answered my call. But I got disconnected."

Nate decided not to tell her Nina was back. If the two of them alone were bad, together they were like Paris and Nicole.

"Oh, right," Nate said, distracted. For a bachelor, he was a neat freak, and having someone else in his space was just obnoxious. "I'll call the IT guy."

"Good idea." Circe picked up a Swarvoski crystal version of the CBS logo, a birthday gift from Katie Couric herself.

"Can you be careful with that?" he asked. She glared at him and put it down. "Thanks. So what's up?"

"I'm being blackmailed," she blurted. "By your partner, Shannen."

"Wait, Shannen Theroux? What does she have against you?" _Besides the obvious stuf_f, he added in his head.

"She knows about Rachel, Nate. And she's willing to take down both of us to get a breaking story. I've tried talking her out of it. I even offered her five hundred grand and free antidepressants for life!"

"How...generous," Nate muttered. "Look, I'll talk to Wollinski, okay? He'll kill the story. If this gets out...well, I'll have to dig something up on her."

"This can't get out, Nate," she said. "I'm serious. Do you know what everyone would say? People around here talk enough."

"It's fine," he assured her. "She's all talk, no action anyway. This is just her latest cry for attention."

Circe nodded. "Exactly. Just like Nina in college." She picked up a photo album. "Who's she?" She pointed to a blonde woman who Nate had his arm around.

"That's...Amanda," Nate explained. "We dated for a while in 2002."

"Really," she said. "Oh, here are the UCLA pictures! God, I was such a dork back then."

"No, you weren't," Nate said.

"Remember the time I had to dye my hair blonde because I lost a bet?"

"I think everyone remembers that," Nate pointed out with a chuckle. He remembered seeing her with a platinum tacky hairdo. "I can't believe Meredith Lillard made you do hat."

"What about when Bella got drunk at that frat party and ran around campus in her underwear shouting, 'The British are coming?' I think Dan Pleasant videotaped that. And remember Dean Porter?"

"Dean Porter?" Nate asked. "Unfortunately. He was full of himself."

"Tell me about it. He had duck lips," Circe said. Nate snickered.

"And a Donald Trump haircut," he added. "What about the list Bella sent around? 'Man-Whores of UCLA?'"

"Oh, yeah!" Circe laughed. "I think Don Lothario was on that list."

"Not a surprise," Nate said. He looked at the time. Had he really just spent twenty minutes talking to Circe Beaker, of all people? "Hey, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to turn in for the night, actually."

"Yeah, I should get back," Circe said.

"Bye," Nate said. "I'll talk to Shannen."

A few minutes after she left, she was back again.

"My car won't start," she explained. "And it's pouring." She shook her umbrella.

Nate sighed. He couldn't just leave her stranded, or could he? It would serve her right for everything she did. Actually, what would serve her right was to be hit with her umbrella-ella-ella.

_Nah, _he decided. Why stoop to that level?

"You can stay here," he finally said. "It's fine."

**BIG SKY, MONTANA**

"How's the graveyard shift going, JC?" Nick King asked Cassidy. She was still getting used to being called Justine, or JC, as Nick and her other Big Sky friends called her. She was doing pretty good for herself. She took online courses, worked nearly every day, and somehow still had time to hang out with the other staff members. Cassidy was making a fair amount of money, and was saving up for her own apartment while living in the employee lodge. Plus, the people there were pretty welcoming. She fit in right away.

"Ugh," she said. "Nobody's come in in an hour. Do you think Renee would notice if I left?" Renee Adams was the night manager.

"Knowing Renee, probably," Nick said. "You hungry?"

"Duh," Cassidy said. "I've been working here since six."

He sent a text off to somebody. "Food is on the way, have no fear."

"Do your parents care if you're out this late?" Cassidy asked.

"Nah." Nick shrugged. "They're pretty cool. That's just what people around here do."

"Guess so." Cassidy yawned. Her schedule was pretty crazy: work from six to three, sleep from three to ten, do schoolwork or whatever else she needed to do, and then back to work. And it wasn't easy knowing she could be outed any minute.

"I was thinking," Nick said after a pause. "You have Saturdays off, right?" She nodded.

"Well, I was hoping we could maybe drive into town and see a movie or something," he offered.

"Really?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "Totally. We haven't really hung out lately." He smiled. "And you're pretty awesome, JC."

Cassidy smiled back. "You too, Nick."

"I'll pick you up around...one-ish?"

"Sounds good," Cassidy said. A guy in a waiter's outfit placed a couple of slices of pizza in front of them.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm starving."

"Don't mention it. See you around, JC." He waved goodbye to her.

Cassidy looked back down at the desk. She couldn't help thinking about what Peter had said: hiding your past won't solve anything.

But it certainly was easier. Anyway, it wasn't Cassidy Stabler, a Special Victim who had been kidnapped and abused, who made it in Montana. It was Justine Cabot, a cool, independent graduate who hung out with other cool grads-and cute guys. And she was determined to keep up that facade as long as she could.

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

"Looks like nothing much has changed here," Elliot muttered.

"Liv Benson?" Katy said from the main area. "You're back! Thank God. Captain Grunt's been horrible."

"Sorry to hear that," Olivia said sympathetically. "We brought reinforcements. Detectives Williams, Briscoe and Green, meet Attorney Beaker. Katy, Detective Williams from computer crimes and Briscoe and Green from homicide."

"Who died?" Katy asked.

"Nobody," El said. "But clearly you guys need all the help you can get."

"We were doing fine, thank you," Grunt snapped. "Your DA was very persuasive."

"Glad to have you back, Detectives," Detective Andrews greeted them.

"Let's get down to business here," Detective Briscoe said. "What've you got so far?"

Ajay Loner turned on the computers."Brandi Broke, raped. Tanya Burke, raped and beaten. And then, of course, we have Cassandra."

"Cassandra Goth?" Olivia snapped to attention. Ajay nodded solemnly.

"'Fraid so, Detective. She recieved a note saying 'Four can keep a secret if two of them are dead.' It was obviously intended for her and Mortimer."

"That poor family." Kathryn said sadly. "Haven't they gone through enough already?"

Ajay shook his head. "It's incredible. We haven't seen this level of crime in Caportane since...well, not since the alien scare of 2000. But I think that was all a hoax."

"Aliens?!?" Elliot snapped. "You serious?"

"Yes, for a while, there were suspected aliens living in West Caportane," Ajay explained. "But all the suspects were either cleared or left town."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Is this a police bureau or Close Encounters of the Third Kind?"

Ajay ignored him. "We've got to make sure everyone sticks together. This man's in the wind and we're not losing anyone." He looked everyone in the eye. "Use the buddy system! Benson and Stabler, you go talk to Cassandra. Briscoe and Green, track down White. Williams, stay here and see if you can track his computer or phone records. Me and Andrews will go talk to Brandi. Kathryn, you talk to Judge Hansen and get a warrant for White's arrest. Everyone got it?"

The squad nodded.

"Good! Let's go, people!" He clapped twice and everyone went their seperate ways.

*****

"Oh my God," Liv whispered as she went up to her and El's rental car. There was a note stuck in the windshield, on plain lined paper.

_To Detective Benson:_

_You can run, but you can't hide. _

_I'll find you anyway. _

_Just thought I'd let you know. _

_-R. White_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: How'd you guys like that?? Richard White is back! O.o Caportane really is filled with drama, ain't it?? It makes me feel better about my town :D **

**BTW, I might be able to post 1 more chapter before vacation but I'm going to Big Sky in seven days so I'll just have to see. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE comment on my YT videos and follow me on Twitter! I will be posting pictures from my trip on Dailybooth and Flickr so ask for the link once I get back! Peace out girlscoutsssss!**


	14. Nina, Full of Grace

**A/N: Here is chapter 13! I might not have any new chapters out until after I get back from Big Sky (the place Cassidy runs away to!) but you can still watch my YouTube videos at www (dot) YouTube (dot) com (slash) doubleraspberry ! :D If you want to contact me on my trip, ask for my email!! Have a nice break guys...remember to review for CUPCAKES!! Teehee!**  


* * *

**BRIGHTON STUDIOS **

"I'm glad Don and Dina are in jail," a Caportane woman was saying. "And that awful old woman's dead. They're a blemish on the face of society."

They cut to the interview with Don and Dina in jail.

"My first night, some huge black dude beat me up," Don complained.

"They don't let me have nail polish," Dina whined.

Nina giggled as she watched the editors play around with the clips. The pilot episode of "Caportane" was almost complete. She couldn't wait for the premiere, where she would impress everyone-especially Nate. Once he saw how talented she was (with a camera, that is) he was sure to forget all about that slutty doctor. She had hated Circe since-well, since she moved to Caportane from Pennsylvania. She had been immediately liked by Bella Bachelor and her friends for telling off Don Lothario, but she really was just a fake. A poser. Nina was the real thing.

True, she was the one who broke up with him, but she was ready to give him a second chance. That yoga class she had taken in '05 had done wonders for her forgiveness skills. She made a vow not to hold on to old grudges or toss people's stuff out the window.

"Nina? We're done," Nancy, one of the editors, said. "Wanna see?"

Bob, another editor, turned off the lights.

"Roll it!" Nancy said.

"Welcome to Caportane, located in Los Angeles, California," an announcer said as arial shots of the town flashed on the screen and cheerful music played in the background. "Looks nice, right? Well, guess again." The cheerful music shut off and Kesha's "Backstabber" played as clips of the Caportane Trials, people arguing, and news clips flashed on the screen.

_Girl, you're such a backstabber!  
_

_You're such a backstabber!  
_

_Oh girl, you're such a shit talker!  
_

_And everybody knows it, everybody knows it!_

"Caportane, California," the announcer continued. "Lights, camera, murder." Nancy shut it off. "What do you think?"

Nina grinned. "It's perfect, guys." She stood up. "Keep up the good work."

**GREATER LOS ANGELES FEDERAL JAIL **

"We've completed a few goals," Mary-Sue said. "Get the SVU back here? Check. Scare Cassandra? Check. Give the SVU enough victims to distract them? Check."

"I don't think we've sent a clear enough message," Dina said. "We need to go after one of their own."

Don nodded in agreement. "Like Detective Benson. She seems so powerful. I'd love to see her cut down to size.

The defense attorney grinned. "Good idea." She wrote something down. "How's getting us out of here going?" Dina asked.

"Excellent. The judge needs twenty thousand dollars and you'll be out of here by next week. Of course you can pay us back in installments."

The two convicts sighed in relief.

"We're going to give the po-po what they deserve," Dina said. "And if they want drama, I'll give it to them."

**  
LA HERALD **

"Absolutely not," Tom Wollinski shouted. "No, no, and hell's no. I don't care who this article hurts, this is going to be the biggest story since Michael Jackson's death."

"You're gonna shit where you eat," Nate reminded him. "Shannen's article will reflect badly on the whole newspaper."

"No, it'll reflect badly on you," Tom said. "If you want, talk to Shannen. But she's not budging. We need the publicity. We need articles with cojones, not the pansy shit you've been printing lately."

"I thought we were a newspaper, not Perez Hilton. We're supposed to talk about current events, not personal matters."

"This is a current event, Benson!" he said. "If you're sleeping with Circe Beaker, the city deserves to know."

"I am not sleeping with her," Nate insisted. "I barely even talk to her."

"Then why did Shannen send me a picture of her getting into your car at seven thirty this morning?"

Nate rolled his eyes. He was very tempted to say "screw it" and quit. But he couldn't quit his job, a job he (supposedlly) loved. "Her car broke down. I was just being courteous."

"You can be courteous with homeless people and domestic violence victims. But NOT with convicts!" Tom shouted, punding his fist Bill O'Reilly style.

"She's not a convict. She's actually not that bad if you get to know her. She can be pretty cool. You've never talked to her."

"Circe Beaker wastes MY motherfucking tax money on illegal experiments that do more harm than good. MY tax money! If it wasn't for her and that goddamn healthcare bill, I'd be living in Pacific Palisades right now." He glared at Nate. "Instead I live in a two story condo in Pleasant-fucking-View and have to give it to the city so those fucking researchers can blow it on shit nobody needs. Six percent of my income!"

"I thought we were talking about an article here, not your conservative agenda," Nate snapped. He didn't know why he was wasting his breath defending Circe. She really didn't deserve it. There was no way she'd ever put her job on the line-she liked money too much (Nate even set her ringtone on his phone to "Material Girl" by Madonna). Then again, he was all she had. "If you have a problem with the healthcare bill, talk to President fucking Obama. Don't waste my time with your bullshit." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you leave, don't ever come back!" Tom shouted. Nate kept walking.

*****

"You quit your job?" Nina asked from behind the camera. "Why?"

"Because Tom Wollinski's a jackass," Nate answered. It was pretty easy to vent to a camera. Now he knew why vlogging was so popular. "He's a conservative jerk with a stick up his butt."

Nina giggled. "That's a pretty harsh statement," she said. "But it can't be the full story. In my opinion, there are only two reasons a guy would make a dramatic life choice. A) a girl. B) a hot girl. Which one was it?"

"Sorry, Nina. No hot girls for me. We just had a conflict of interest."

"So, what are you going to do for work?"

Nate shrugged. "I was thinking of doing some freelancing for 'The Nation.' Maybe I'll even do the New York thing for a while. Cali's getting too hot anyway."

"What a shame," Nina pouted. "LA just lost it's best writer."

"Everything happens for a reason," he said vaguely.

Nina was clearly dissapointed. "Well, Nate, I guess that's all the time we have for today. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Yeah, thanks." His phone started ringing.

_'Cause we are living in a material world _

_And I am a material girl _

_Yeah, we are living in a material world _

_And I am a material girl _

"Madonna?" Nina snorted. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"It's my mom," he lied. "Because she's materialistic."

"I get it," she said suspiciously. "Hi, Mom," Nate said into his phone. "Did you get the tax refund booklet I sent you?"

"Nate?" Circe laughed. "What's wrong with you?"

"Yes, I know." He rolled his eyes. "Mom, I can't help you fix your hot-water heater. You're gonna have to call the repairman."

"What are you talking about? Hey, don't bother talking to Shannen. I have a few ideas."

"Hey, I'm being filmed on national TV right now, so I've got to go. Love you too, Mom." He hung up. "Sorry about that."

"Parents." Nina rolled her eyes. "Always checking up on you, huh?"

"Tell me about it."

**WEST CAPORTANE STARBUCKS **

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out here?" Elliot asked.

"Stop trying to look out for me," Liv snapped. "I'm a big girl, El. Stop worrying."

"Liv, White's gone after you before." "I can handle it." She peered around the coffee shop. There were only a couple people in there, a guy with a blonde bowl cut who looked like he was from the Beatles and a brunette twentysomething girl. No Richard, although the last purchase on his credit card was a caramel macchiato.

"I think he got the coffee and split," Elliot whispered.

"We'd have better luck on the East Side," Liv whispered back. "The West Side is pretty sleepy."

The door opened. El and Liv looked over. But it wasn't Richard. It was Circe, the woman who got arrested for felony assault. Liv wasn't sure what was worse.

"Hello, Detectives," she snapped. "I didn't expect to see you guys around here." "Didn't expect to see you here either," Olivia said. "The sign specifically says no soliciting."

She smirked. "Guess that means _you _have to leave, then."

Liv sighed, as if she didn't have the energy to come up with a retort. "What do you want?"

"Well, Shannen Theroux is determined to embarrass me on the front page of the LA Herald."

"Good for her," El muttered.

"I figured, since you two are the reasons that I'm being treated like a criminal, you could maybe help me out here?" she asked sweetly.

"I'd be happy to help," Olivia said.

"Liv, what are you-" El whispered.

"-you off a cliff," she snapped. "The day I help child abusers is the day I give up my badge. And you don't have anyone to blame but yourself." She stood up from the table. "Come on, El. Let's try Veronaville."

"Really? Because I heard you were in the middle of an investigation," Circe reminded them. "I might know something that could help you out." Elliot and Olivia looked at each other. They had dealt with a case like this before-a psychic wanted to help solve a rape-homicide, then he was the perp. No way were they falling for that BS again.

"Sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea to work with people who call me unprofessional," Liv said. "And since you clearly have a major problem with the Stabler family, I don't think that would work very well."

Circe shook her head. "Oh, you detectives think you don't ever need help. It's sad, really."

"You wanna hear something sad?" Liv snapped. "People like you. You're so desperate for attention and money you'll do anything-even experiment on innocent kids. Then you go on live TV complaining like a thirteen-year-old when people call you on it. That's what's _sad_."

"Fine," she sighed. "I thought you wanted to solve this case but I guess I was wrong. Your loss." El and Liv looked at each other.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot said. The two of them walked out the door. His phone beeped. "It's Ajay! We got something."

**ONE HOUR LATER **

"I was editing some footage for my TV show and I saw the news alert about Richard. He was in the background the whole time staring at me," Nina explained. "If only I knew..."

"It's okay," Olivia said. "We're gonna need a copy of that tape."

Nina nodded. "I can still use it in my show, though, right?"

"Of course."

"If you don't mind me asking, what TV show is it?" Elliot asked.

"It's called Caportane," she explained. "It's an exposé."

"Fascinating."

"It premieres tomorrow night," she said. "That guy might be there."

"Can we come?" Liv asked.

"I'll put your names on the list," Nina said, tapping something into her iPhone. "Are you sure he'll be there?"

Elliot sighed. "He better be."

**EMAIL**

**FROM:** Justine Ezarik (_iJustine_)

**TO: **Justine Cabot (_JCabotBigSky_)

**SUBJECT: **Heeey!

Heeey Cassidy, aka little iJ :) (I guess you've stolen my name now??? Haha jkjk!) Hope you're doing OK in Montana! I Googled it and it looks like you're getting some snow-you got the North Face jacket I Fed-Exed you, right?? No offense, but my YouTube hoodie probably won't get you too far out there XD Speaking of, what did you think of Sxephil's video about you-know-who? What a publicity whore, right?!? There's a rumor going around Twitter that she had a kid once! WTF? Just what the world needs, another Circe! That's a lovely thought :P Anywayyy...I'm working on a video right now. It is about if Microsoft employees were in congress! That would be an epic fail. It's gonna be hilarious! And tomorrow night, I'm going to the premiere of this new TV show. It's about Caportane and how effed up it is :P If you-know-who is in it, I'm smashing my TV, not gonna lie. Shane Dawson is my date!! ROFL! I will post pictures and videos of course )

I know you're busy, but PRETTY PLEASE reply when you get the chance!!! Have fun and be safe!

xo iJ

**CAREER PLANNING SERVICES**

Nate's phone buzzed as he was sitting in the lobby. The whole day was a blur-had he seriously given up his job? His passion? For CIRCE BEAKER?!?! What was wrong with him?

It was Circe calling him. He was very tempted to hit ignore. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially not her. And he didn't want to hear her "suggestions" on how to get the article killed. Nope, Nate wasn't about to do jail time plus probation and restitution. In his days as a CNN guest correspondant, he did a special on what those guys did to you in prison. Let's just say they weren't very welcoming.

"Fuck off," he muttered to his phone.

The receptionist looked over. "Can I help you with anything?"

Nate shook his head. He reluctantly pressed "accept call."

"Yeah?" he said.

"Nate? What's up with you today?" she demanded. "I mean, earlier-"

"Circe, I lost my job," he said.

Circe paused. "Oh. Wow. Um, that sucks. What happened?" At least she was pretending to sound sympathetic for once.

"I don't even know," Nate admitted. "Tom Wolinski was being a son of a bitch. As usual. He refused to kill the story."

"Are you serious?" she snapped. "What the hell did you do?"

"God, it's none of your fucking business, okay?!" Nate yelled. He was sick of everyone's bullshit. Los Angeles was the worst place to live, hands-down. He had to get out. Now.

Throwing his BlackBerry into his pocket, he glanced at a travel magazine.

"Big Sky Montana: The #8 Ski Resort in America."

He had heard a lot about this Big Sky place lately. Like any other person who grew up in California, skiing wasn't that appealing, but now, it seemed perfect. It was the total opposite of LA. Nate picked up his phone again and dialed the airport.

"Hi, my name's Nate Benson. I was wondering when the next flight out to Montana leaves."

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 13 is done :) Nate is headed to Montana, and so am I so no new chapters for a week :P I will however still be on Twitter (itsjessbaybayy) so follow me if you want to keep in touch. Will Nate and Cassidy cross paths and what will happen at the premiere? Stay tuned for chapter 14, the shocking season finale!! LOL! Review if you're a cool person 8-) **

**PS: The Justice Never Rests opening credits are now on YouTube! I mentioned my channel name above so just look for the video! And subscribe if you haven't yet! XOXOXOXOXO  
**


	15. There Will Be Murder

**A/N: IT'S HERE...the shocking "season finale" chapter!! Although there will be a conclusion from Olivia's POV! Remember to review and stay tuned for the sequel, TIME TO PRETEND!**

* * *

**FOUR SEASONS HOTEL**

"I make them good girls go baaaaad," Rachel Allan sung into her hairbrush along with Cobra Starship. "I make them good girls go...good girls go BAAAD!"

Emily D'Ovidio walked out of their closet. "Rache, should I wear my pink halter or green tube dress."

Rachel looked at the choices. The pink dress was cute and summery, but the tube was more sleek and sexy. "Green tube. Def. What about me?" She held up a blue spaghetti-strap minidress with a ruffle. "Or will I look too tall?"

"Being too tall is a good thing," Emily insisted. "You might get a modeling offer! Or a part in a movie or something."

"Please. They don't care about an ordinary girl from Minnesota." Rachel slipped on the dress. "But you're awesome," Em insisted. "Well, a girl can dream," she sighed.

The opening beats of Kanye West's "Good Life" began to play.

_"I-I go for mine, I got to shine, now throw your hands up in the sky-yyy!"_

"BOOOOO!" they both screamed at the stereo. Rachel immediately changed it. Taylor Swift's hit "Picture to Burn" came on. How ironic.

"Just another picture to burn," Rachel sung as she put on glitter eyeliner.

**THE ROOM NEXT DOOR **

Olivia Benson rolled her eyes at the door connecting her room to the one next door. For a luxury hotel, the walls were paper thin, and she had the pleasure (HA!) of being stuck next to two overexcited, hyper teenagers who apparantly loved Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga music.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID NOOOO," she heard one of them scream. She was very tempted to arrest them for causing a noise violation. Then again, who didn't act like that when they were a teenager? And one of them was actually pretty good.

"How's living next to them going?" Elliot asked, cocking his head at the door. "I heard them all the way down the hall." Olivia sighed. "Haven't slept all week."

"Me either." Elliot looked around awkwardly. "I've-I've made a decision though."

"Oh?" Liv asked. "I'm divorcing Kathy," he muttered. "I can't take it anymore." Just as he said that, the annoying girls started playing "Tik Tok" at full blast.

_Pedicures on our toes, toes, tryin' on all my clothes, clothes, boys blowin' up our phones, phones!_

"What?" Olivia asked.

_Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up!_

"I said...I'M DIVORCING KATHY," he shouted.

Time seemed to freeze. "What? Why?" Liv asked, shocked. "This isn't...because of me, right?"

El shook his head. "I was meaning to do it for a while. But...us...made me realize, I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you."

She couldn't believe what her partner was saying. "You mean...do you love me?"

Elliot nodded. "Oh my God," Olivia said. "Oh my God. We-we need to talk about this. How about...after the Caportane party?"

Elliot nodded again. "Yeah, uh, sounds great," he said. "I should probably get ready...I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay," she said, running her fingers through her hair. What the fuck had just happened?

**LAX **

Nate looked around the large airport. As usual, it was swarming with people. He was lucky he got the last seat on a 737 to Montana. And he was leaving, with a suitcase, his old ski jacket, and no job. He wasn't looking to move there-at least not yet-but he just needed to get out of California. He didn't care if he missed the Caportane premiere or if Shannen Theroux wrote a billion articles.

Funny how California was everybody's dream location. Everybody looked at the beautiful people in "Us Weekly" and thought, that could be me. They wanted their name in the magazines. Their pictures on Perez Hilton. They wanted nice houses in Beverly Hills and to lie on the beach.

But all that was just a fantasy. In reality, California life was like being trapped in an episode of "The OC." Having everyone watch everything you did was no vacation. In LA, your life was public property.

"Now boarding rows 1-5 for flight 4471 with service to Montana," the flight attendant announced.

Nate picked up his carry-on bag and walked towards the jet way. For once, he was taking control of his life. He was doing something just for himself. And nobody could stop him.

**LOS ANGELES FEDERAL JAIL**

"Guys, there's been a problem," Mary-Sue sighed.

"How can there be a problem?" Dina snapped. "You promised to get us out of here!"

"There was some transaction error when I was trying to wire the money, and apparently it's in Moscow now."

"Moscow?!" she shrieked.

"Don't worry," their lawyer assured them.

"Look, you gave us your word," Don snapped. "I don't like being lied to. And neither does Dina here."

"I promise, I'll come up with another strategy," Mary-Sue said. "The good news is, tonight Olivia Benson's going down."

Dina's lips curved into a smile. "How?"

"Let's just say that the bitch will regret ever arresting you two."

"Perfect."

**EMAIL**

**FROM:** Justine Cabot (_JCabotBigSky_)

**TO: **Justine Ezarik (_iJustine_)

**SUBJECT:** Re: Heeey!

Hey hey iJ!

Sorry for stealing your name...I choked okay?!

I'm doing great here. I'm learning how to drive (SCARY!!! Lol!) and yes I got the coat you sent me! It's cute!! ;) I'm learning to ski as well and I bought...WAIT FOR IT...an iPhone! Be proud! My number is 555-1892 so you can text me now. I love it! As you can tell, I'm making a bit of money out here. I do like a TON of stuff but it's worth it. I wanna get my own apartment soon!!

There's a guy I like too. His name's Nick and he's gorgeous! I think he likes me too. I talked to Peter W as well. He's pretty cool. Actually, everyone here's pretty cool. I actually did see Phil's vid! It's totally accurate!!! XD

Have fun at the party and tell Shane I said hi!! I think it's being filmed so I'll look for it :D

TTYL,  
Cassidy/Justine/Little iJ

**RITZ-CARLTON BEVERLY HILLS**

he Black Eyed Peas' song "I Gotta Feeling" played as everybody arrived at the party. The hotel was packed, and there were tons of celebrities. Olivia saw Jessica Alba, John Mayer, Sarah Jessica Parker, and Eva Longoria all within ten square feet. It was so not Liv's scene, but she didn't have a choice.

"You sure White's gonna be here?" Elliot said.

"He was lurking around the set," Olivia reminded him. "Plus half the town is here. Let's stick together." They made their way down the red carpet. Liv counted the number of times someone took their picture-seventeen.

"Names?" the burly security guard asked.

"Benson and Stabler," Olivia answered confidently. Even though she was uncomfortable in heels and a black dress, she had to admit she felt glamorous and sexy. She felt...beautiful.

*****

"So, here we are at the premiere of Caportane," Justine announced into her camera. "Here's my date, Shane Dawson."

Shane, another YouTube star waved. "Yo, bitches. Imagine if Shanayany was here?"

"That would be epic," Justine giggled. "We're about to go inside."

"I love pretending we're famous," Shane joked. "I mean, I guess we are famous, but not like people coming up to us asking for pictures famous."

"Omigod!" a redhead girl screeched. "It's Shane Dawson and iJ!"

"I stand corrected," Shane said.

Justine looked at the girl and her friend. The redhead looked really familiar for some reason. "Hey, guys!" she said.

"Can we have a picture?" Redhead asked. "Please? With whipped cream and cherries?"

"I think I found a new best friend," he said, laughing.

"I'm Rachel," she said.

"I'm Emily," the other girl added.

"Will you?" Rachel pulled out her iPhone.

"Anybody with an iPhone is a friend of mine!" Justine grinned.

Rachel held out the phone and took three pictures of the four of them.

"Total MySpace material!" Emily said. "Wait till we tell the girls. They're gonna be so jealous."

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. Justine looked at her for a second longer than necessary. Was it just her or did she look like a younger, less-psycho version of Circe Beaker, the only Caportane Criminal who got off scot-free, but probably deserved the most jail time? Justine had never actually met her, but knew enough to hate her. And it took a lot of work for Justine to actually hate anyone.

"Thanks soooo much," Rachel said again. "We make videos, you know? Our channel is-"

"RachAndEmAreAwesome," Emily finished. "Rachel! Omigod, it's Ashton!"

"Omigod!" she echoed. "Bye!"

"Was it just me or did Rachel look like..." Shane said.

"Circe Beaker?" Justine said. "Yeah. Minus the whole psycho, you're-all-unfair-and-immature-and-I'm-better-than-you thing."

Shane nodded. "Freaky."

*****

Across the room, the real Circe Beaker was sitting dejectedly at the bar, alone. That was always how she seemed to end up after one of her plans had backfired. Either that or in jail.

"Hey," someone behind her said. She spun around. Great. It was Shannen Theroux.

"What do you want?" Circe snapped.

Shannen sighed, grabbing a folder from her purse. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I figured the karma won't hurt."

"Do what?"

She sighed again. "I was hoping to give this to Nate, but he's MIA as of nine-fifty this morning. Oh well." She passed the folder to Circe. "This is the article I was working on. Burn it, rip it up, bury it at Long Beach. There are no copies. Promise."

"Wow," Circe said. "Thanks, I guess?"

"No need to thank me. I'm really not trying to help you at all-it's Nate I care about. He's been my co-worker for so long, it would be a total bitch move to go all Kanye on him like this. But it would serve you right, don't get me wrong," she reminded her. "You totally deserve it. Actually, you deserve to be thrown off the Empire State Building, but that's besides the point."

"I get it!" she snapped. She had gotten enough death threats over the last month to make Michael Jackson and the Octo-Mom look good.

Shannen put up her hands. "Anyway, I can't say it's been nice getting to know you, but...truce?"

"Truce," Circe agreed.

Shannen looked around the party. "Well, I'd better be going. Have a nice life." She waved goodbye.

Circe looked at the folder, then at the party, wondering when the hell her life became so pathetic. Here she was, moping at a Hollywood premiere.

When did her life fall apart, anyway?

She had a few ideas. It was probably the day she met Skip Broke, her rapist.

*****

"Benson to Stabler, you read?" Olivia asked into her radio.

"Copy," Elliot said. He locked eyes with her across the room. There were thousands of people there, but they always found each other. Partners for life.

"Any word on Richard?"

"Nope," he said, looking around. "Maybe he's not here."

"He's here," Liv assured him.

"Oh, yes, I am," a familiar, creepy voice said. Richard quickly ripped the earpiece from her ear. "You know you couldn't lose me for very long." He smiled.

Olivia gasped in shock.

"Liv? Liv! Can you hear me?" Elliot shouted into the mic. "OLIVIA!"

"She's in good hands, don't worry," Richard said, before dropping the earpiece on the ground, where it was promptly crushed.

"What are you going to do?" Olivia said, praying her voice didn't shake. "We're in a public place. There's security everywhere. You can't try anything."

"I'm already ahead of you, darling." Before Olivia could have time to react, he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"LIV!" Elliot shouted, pushing past a group of people. He grabbed his gun. "Let her go now, White," he ordered.

"Like I'm going to do that, Detective Stabler," he said, snickering evilly.

"Holy fucking shit! He's got a knife!" a man screamed. After that, all hell broke loose.

*****

"Attention everyone, can I have your attention please?" Nina Caliente shouted into the mic. "I have worked so hard over the past few years to get where I am today. Now, I am proud to present the fruit of my-well, along with my fabulous editing team-efforts. I now present the pilot episode of 'Caportane!'"

The lights dimmed, but immediately brightened when a security guard grabbed the microphone.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but we have a Code Foxtrot. If everyone could just stay in the ampitheater area and stay calm, please! We appreciate your-"

Everyone began talking, even though probably nobody knew what a Code Foxtrot was.

"Okay, I guess we won't be watching the pilot episode," Nina said nervously. "Well, enjoy the party, and watch for the first episode on MTV!" She clapped and ran off the stage.

"Does anybody know what the hell's going on here?"

*****

"I swear to God, put the knife down," Elliot said.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Richard laughed. "I know all your dirty tricks."

"Who's that?" Nina asked one of the guards from afar.

"I don't know."

"Well, why aren't you doing anything?" she demanded, her voice rising impatiently. "Give me your gun."

"We got an order saying-"

"Give me the fucking gun, now!" Nina snapped, grabbing it from him.

"Hey! Get back here!" the officer ordered.

She ran towards the crime scene.

"Nina, don't!" Elliot yelled. But before he could stop her, Nina aimed the gun at Richard's chest and shot him twice.

"Olivia!" he said, running towards Liv. "You okay?" He hugged her. "Jesus. I'm so sorry, Liv."

"I'm fine," she whispered, holding on to him. "I'm fine."

Nina dropped the gun, shaking. "I...killed...him."

"It's okay," Elliot assured her. "You did the right thing."

"I don't know..." Nina said.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Olivia said. She was still a little shell-shocked herself.

"Guys, I need all of your statements," a cop said. The whole party was bedlam-there were sirens buzzing, people running around, and security blocking the exit.

"You sure you're fine?" Elliot asked her as they walked towards the security office.

Olivia nodded. Who cared that her partner was getting divorced and was in love with her, her attempted murderer was dead at the hands of Nina Caliente, and they hadn't really solved the murder of Bella Goth?

She was with Elliot. The rest could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Over and out!!! Justice Never Rests is...DONE!! Read the conclusion though :D Don't forget to review! And stay tuned for the sequel! xo**


	16. Seasons of Love Conclusion

**A/N: Here's the conclusion to Justice Never Rests!! Please review!! And be sure to watch the opening credits on YouTube (doubleraspberry). Stay tuned for the sequel! And if you haven't heard the song "Seasons of Love" from RENT, please do so as the lyrics are in this chapter :D Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**LIV'S POV**

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

*****

Life moved on, as they say. And things moved on for me, too.

There was no point going back to the city just then, as it was nearly New Years and the airlines were all booked up. We decided to stay in L.A for the time being-me, El, Alex, Homicide, and Computer Crimes. Well, I had never experienced an L.A new years', so we decided to give it a shot. It was pretty fun, actually. We went to the Malibu Hilton and watched the ball drop via satellite with the rest of the Caportane squad-except Buzz. I figured he would be too much of a hardass to enjoy anything, anyway.

*****

_In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights and cups of coffee_

_In inches_

_In miles of laughter and strife_

_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

*****_  
_

I didn't exactly like L.A, but I loved my job. And if my job involved dealing with obnoxious Californians who thought they were all that, well, I'd do it. Besides, I had definitely seen worse than the Caportane Criminals. Beaker, Lothario, Caliente, even the late Olive Nutcase Specter didn't stand a chance at what I had been through. I'd like to see them take on a person like Gitano-they'd get their ass kicked.

*****

_How about, looooove?_

_How about, looooove?_

_How about, looooove?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of loooooveee..._

_Seasons of loooooveee..._

*****

After learning firsthand what happened behind prison bars, I was never happy to send someone to prison. I do worry about Dina and Don, don't get me wrong. But they ruined someone's life. Actually, many people's lives. They deserved the worst of what the law had to offer-but that doesn't justify them being abused. Nothing could ever justify that, and I would never wish that kind of pain on anybody. It took this long to get to where I am today, and I'll never be completely over what happened in Sealview. But I've learned to live with it, and now they'll have to live with the guilt of what they did.

*****

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man? _

*****

As for Circe Beaker, well, there's not much I can say about her. Even though she didn't go to jail, she definitely got what she deserved in terms of the media. I definitely think something was going on between her and that reporter Nate Benson (we're not related), but who am I to judge? I'm the one sleeping with my partner, after all. God, that sounds ridiculous.

Anyway, I think she'll learn her lesson eventually. She's a scientist, after all, and if she keeps going around acting like she's hot shit, she's bound to find out the results of that experiment sooner or later.

*****

_In truths that she learned_

_Or times that he cried_

_In bridges he burned_

_Or the way that she died..._

_*****_

We never did find Cassidy. But I have a feeling that wherever she is, she's happy. Call it a detective's intuition, but I think she had a little help along the way. I'll find her eventually, but one thing I learned is that some people never want to be found. I truly wish the best for her, Cassandra, Juliette, Ophelia, and all the other kids victimized along the way. I know a happy ending is not always possible, but we can all hope for the best.

*****

_It's time now_

_To sing out_

_Though the story never ends_

_Let's celebrate, remember_

_A year in the life of Rent!_

*****

Hopefully, I'll be heading back into the city in a few days, back to my home turf, so to speak. I will never forget the people I met here, or the things I learned. Each new case is a challenge: new victims, new perps, new lives changed forever. But I love my job, and the day I ever give up on a victim will be the day I turn in my badge. I'm in this for the long haul here, and nothing's stopping me as long as I'm alive. Despite my few near-death experiences, I'm proud to be a part of the Special Victims Unit. I am proud to be a detective.

I am proud to be Olivia Benson.

*****

_How about, looooove?_

_How about, looooove?_

_How about, looooove?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of loooooveee..._

_Seasons of loooooveee..._

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love!_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Aaaand...cut! That's it, Justice Never Rests is COMPLETE! Please please please review! And watch out for the sequel, Time To Pretend. Yep, you didn't think I'd end the story that quickly? When the SVU and Sims are involved, nothing is simple! Peace out girlscouts. XO!**_  
_


End file.
